


Kept for Christmas

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Contracts, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Marking, Negotiations, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: The boys continue their foray into a 24/7 lifestyle.This is story 3 of a 3 story arc.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis
Series: The Kept Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002876
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Kept for Christmas

They waited a week after the ‘weekend debacle’ before sitting down to negotiate the contract between them. During that time, both men worked on their list of demands as it were so that they were prepared when the time came to actually work out the particulars. 

Both men blamed themselves for the previous failure. Aramis felt that if he hadn’t pushed Athos in the first place none of it would have happened. Athos, on the other hand, felt like a brute for all but abusing his lover. It left both of them wary but also determined. They knew they could do this and were going to prove it. After all, it hadn’t all been bad and this time they were going to talk things through beforehand.

Athos had even gone so far as to buy Aramis a new collar and cuff set when he wasn’t looking. This one was made of rich brown leather with a simple design. There was nothing garish or gaudy about it, not like the ones he was using right now. A leather leash in the same rich brown completed the set and Athos hoped to present it to his lover after they had worked everything out between them. Now, Athos was sitting at the kitchen table waiting while Aramis finished making breakfast for the pair of them. 

Breakfast was a bit strained as Aramis worried about the upcoming talk. He had never done anything like this before and wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t want to come across as asking for too much but he didn’t want to let Athos walk all over him either. The tension of it all was starting to give him a stomach ache.

“What is it?” Athos finally asked setting down his fork to give Aramis his undivided attention. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Aramis said. “I guess I’m just a little nervous is all.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that but I do prefer it when you tell me these types of things,” Athos said. “No matter how much I love you, I can’t read your mind. For this to work, we have to communicate.”

“I know, I do,” Aramis nodded. “It’s just hard sometimes. Especially if I think it’s something you’re not going to want to hear.”

“Those are the things I need to hear the most,” Athos countered. “The difficult things, those are the ones that will end up tripping us up if we’re not careful.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Athos sighed. His boy said he understood but Athos had to wonder if he really did. “Aramis, is there a reason you’re calling me Sir this morning?”

“It felt right,” Aramis shrugged. “I know we ended the scene and all that but I also know that calling you Athos right now would be... wrong somehow. I’m sorry I can’t explain it better.”

“Alright. Well, if you’re done eating, clear the table and meet me in my study,” Athos directed as he slid back from the table. 

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, his heartbeat picking up at the thought of beginning their negotiations.

While Aramis quickly cleared the table and stacked the dishes in the sink Athos retired to his office to get things ready. He even set a tape recorder in the center of his desk to record their session. He would use the tape later to ensure he did not miss anything when he went to draw up their contract.

Athos was sitting behind his desk when Aramis came in. Aramis quickly sat down on the other side and eyed the tape recorder sitting between them. “What’s that for?” he asked.

“So I don’t miss anything when I do up the contract later,” Athos explained.

“Contract?” he knew Athos had mentioned a contract before but he hadn’t thought he meant an actual formal contract they would sign. 

“This time we’re doing it right,” Athos said. “There’ll be a formal contract between us stating the duration of our play as well as any stipulations each of us might have. Once it’s written up we’ll both sign it. Agreed?”

“Uh sure,” Aramis replied a little surprised by how formal Athos was being about the whole thing. Still, if he thought that was what they needed in order to make this work then he was more than willing to go through with it.

“So, since I’ve done this before I thought I would be the one to begin,” Athos began. “I also figured I was liable to have a few more stipulations than you were this first time around.”

“Alright,” Aramis agreed with a nod. “But I will get a say in this, right?”

“Of course,” Athos told him. “That’s the whole point. For both of us to express our limits as well as our desires.”

“Okay. So you’re going first? Or do we take turns or something?”

“I’ll start,” Athos said. “That’ll give you a little more time to think about what your want. Also, if you object to anything I say, speak up and we’ll talk about it and come up with something we both can live with.”

“Alright,” Aramis agreed, a little surprised by how calm Athos was. Of course, this wasn’t Athos’ first time so maybe that accounted for his calm and collected manner.

“So to start, you will address me as Sir or Master at all times unless we are out somewhere in which case you will call me Mr. De la Fere. Second, you will use your safe word at the appropriate time. You will not abuse the privilege of it but you will make use of it when needed. Next, you will go to bed and wake up by my side unless otherwise ordered by me. Are we in agreement so far?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. He had blushed slightly when Athos had talked about safe words. He knew he was guilty of not using his when he should. He would do his best to change that and prove himself to his Master.

“Next,” Athos continued, “you will remain naked unless I order you to dress. I want to see what’s mine and that means all the time. Next, you will remain lubed at all times. That means in the morning you lube yourself. This is for your own good as I won’t always bother to check before fucking you.”

“Will you fuck me if you find I forgot to lube myself?” Aramis asked.

“Yes,” Athos said simply. “It’s not that difficult of a command. You should be able to follow it without me reminding you.”

“Am I to stretch myself as well?”

“No,” Athos shook his head. “If I want you stretched, I’ll let you know. Next, you will ask permission for everything, and I do mean everything. If you want a drink of water, you ask. If you need the bathroom, you ask. Am I clear on this?”

“Yes, Sir. Sir, will this be for the whole time or only here and there?”

“It will be for the duration of the contract,” Athos said. He studied Aramis as he spoke, taking in his boy’s sudden increase in breathing. He wasn’t sure if it was desire or humiliation that caused it so let it go for now.

“Alright, next, you may not come without my permission unless I’m the one to bring you off. In other words, if you’re on the machine, no coming unless I say so.”

“That one’s going to be hard,” Aramis admitted. “The vibrator...”

“I know but you can take it. I have faith in you. Now, next, I expect complete and utter obedience at all times. The only out is if you safe word,” Athos rattled off. “Next, I can do with you as I wish at any time for any reason.”

“I don’t know if I can do that one, Sir,” Aramis objected yet again. His objection was a weak one, though, showing how nervous he was.

“That’s what your safe word is for,” Athos told him. “But if I catch you misusing it there will be consequences.” He didn’t really think Aramis would misuse his safe word. It wasn’t his style to try to avoid a punishment. In fact, he found them rather cathartic in nature.

“Yes, Sir. I won’t abuse it, I swear,” Aramis said solemnly.

“Good. Next, no permanent marks. I can put all of the temporary marks I want on you but nothing permanent.”

“Why not?” Aramis asked, confused. He would have thought Athos would have delighted in placing a mark on him that could not be removed.

“Because I don’t think we’re ready for that yet,” Athos said flatly. Part of him, deep down, was still afraid that this was all going to fall apart on the and the last thing he wanted was Aramis to be stuck with a permanent reminder of it. He had almost made that mistake with Joshua. Luckily, something had held him back then too.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. He knew there was more to it than what Athos said but he also knew better than to push. He would get it out of him eventually, he just had to be patient.

“Next, you will shower and present yourself for inspection every night. Afterwards, you will kiss my feet and thank me for the day. Finally, your punishments will include the usual plus corner time, sleeping on the floor on a dog bed and other ‘dog’ type punishments. None of your punishments will be things that you enjoy, such as caning. Do you agree to all of these rules as I have stated them?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. His mind was reeling. It was a lot to take in but he trusted Athos. He trusted him to make this good for them both and he trusted him to look out for him. 

“Alright, good. Your turn,” Athos said and sat back in his chair.

“Okay, um, first off I want to be marked daily either with the cane or whatever instrument you choose, Sir”

“Fair enough,” Athos agreed encouragingly.

“Um, next, no punishments for no reason. They have to be earned.”

“And if I want to spank you for the hell of it?” Athos asked arching an eyebrow.

“You said nothing I would enjoy. Spankings definitely fall under that category.”

“So you’re fine with me putting you over my knee for no reason?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright then. Next?”

“Next, no leash outside the apartment,” Aramis said firmly.

“I’d like to request you list that as a soft limit,” Athos said. “I think you might enjoy playing that way a bit.”

“You won’t do it if I don’t agree to it, right?” Aramis asked nervously.

“Right,” Athos replied. “I might try to talk you into it but I won’t just order you to or spring it on you.”

“Alright then. The leash in public is a soft limit. Next, and this is a hard limit, there will be no sharing of me with anyone for any reason. I belong to you, Sir. No one else.”

“Agreed,” Athos said at once. He knew this was a hard limit for his boy and would never do anything to betray that. Besides, he had no intention of letting anyone else put their hands on Aramis no matter the reason.

“Thank you, Sir. Next, no emotional distance like you did before,” Aramis said carefully. “I can handle you being a bastard but I can’t handle losing my lover over it. No scene is worth that.”

“I won’t make that mistake again,” Athos promised. “No closing myself off from you, I promise.”

“Alright, good. Un next, no vibrator as a punishment,” Aramis said trying to keep his voice firm. He knew Athos was going to object to this one but he had to try.

“No,” Athos said succinctly. “We’ve used that as a punishment since our very first scene. You don’t get bow out on that one now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis sighed. He’d had to try even knowing Athos was likely to shoot him down.

“I’m sorry, boy, but you knew I wasn’t going to allow that.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Okay, what else?”

“Just one, Sir. No whips. I... I can’t handle them, Sir.”

“How about if we leave that as a soft limit, like the leash?” Athos asked. “I’d like to show you how good they can make you feel. I think you could learn to really enjoy them once you get past your fear of them.”

“I can safe word out, right?” Aramis asked and looked away. He hated denying Sir something he wanted and he obviously wanted this but he just didn’t think he was going to be able to take it.

“Of course you can,” Athos replied. “In fact, you can veto the use of it before we even start. It’s a soft limit. I don’t do it unless you agree to it.”

“Alright, the whips are a soft limit then. But I don’t promise I’ll be able to handle them.

“I’m only asking you to try. If you can’t, you can’t.”

They spent a while longer going over things and ironing out the details. They decided the contract would last for just over a month, from the following day until midnight on New Year’s Eve. They would see in the new year together then the contract would end.

With the negotiations finished, Athos sent Aramis to clean up the kitchen while he worked on the formal contract. With the notes he had taken during their talk and the tape recording, he was sure he had captured everything, all of Aramis’ demands as well as his own. 

Once he had the paper drawn up, he went in search of his boy. He found him lounging on the couch waiting for him. “Step back into my office,” Athos said formally before turning and disappearing back inside.

Aramis did as instructed at once, rising and following Athos into the other room. He sat down in front of the desk again and waited for his Master to begin.

“Look it over,” Athos said as he slid the contract across the desk to him. “Let me know if I missed anything or of anything needs to be changed.”

“I’m sure it’s correct, Sir,” Aramis said without looking at it.

“Read it,” Athos ordered. “Then you can tell me if I got everything correct.”

“Of course, Sir,” Aramis said and picked up the contract from the desk. He grabbed a pen as well then walked back out into the living room and settled on the couch. His Master was taking this very seriously. It was only right that he do the same. With that in mind, he made himself comfortable and began to read. 

He read it over twice. He only ended up making a few small changes, mostly to clarify Athos’ verbiage rather than actually changing anything. When he was done, he carried it back into Athos’ office and laid it on the desk before the man.

“Anything we need to discuss?” Athos asked as he picked up the document and began to scan the changes Aramis had made.

“No, Sir,” Aramis replied. “The changes are basically just to clarify things here and there.”

“Very well. Give me a moment to make these corrections and I’ll have a contract ready for us to sign.” Athos quickly went through the document, making all the changes Aramis had specified then printing an updated copy of the contract.

Aramis felt his nerves growing as Athos typed up the contract for them. He knew his changes were minor things but he still found himself worrying about how Athos would take them. He actually started when the printer went off causing Athos to quirk an eye at him in silent question. Aramis shook his head so Athos let it go for the time being.

“Here you go,” Athos said as he slid the contract across the desk to Aramis. “I made all the changes you specified. All we have to do now is sign it.”

“You didn’t mind my corrections?” Aramis asked as he looked the document over briefly.

“Not at all,” Athos replied. “They were quite well thought out.”

Reaching for a pen, Aramis paused and looked up at Athos. “So what exactly does signing this mean?”

“If you sign it, it means that from midnight tonight through midnight on New Year’s Eve you will be my boy 24/7 and that you agree to abide by all the rules and stipulations listed in it.”

Taking a deep breath, Aramis took up the pen and signed his name to the bottom of the contract. Letting his breath out in a rush, he slid the contract and pen around to Athos for his signature. Smiling widely, Athos took up the pen and signed his own name to the document then took it and placed it inside his top desk drawer.

“You have until midnight to do as you wish,” Athos told him. 

“Am I cooking dinner?”

“No. I’ll order in Chinese,” Athos said.

“In that case, I think I’ll have a bath,” Aramis said. Instead of the bathroom, he headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

“If you need me, I’ll be in my office,” Athos said as Aramis passed him en route to the bathroom. Aramis merely nodded and went on his way already looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath to get his head on straight.

In the bathroom, Aramis filled the huge tub as hot as he could stand it then slid inside it. It was easily big enough for four and allowed him to spread out in the blissfully hot water. As he soaked, he thought about the contract he had just signed. A month. An entire month of his life given over to Athos and his whims. Regardless of how much he trusted Athos, it was a scary thought. Still, he thought he had made the right choice. He owed it to Athos to try at least and he could always resort to his safe word if he needed to. 

Reaching for his wine, Aramis thought about all the things Athos might ask of him. He already knew some of them from the contract negotiation. Those didn’t bother him. It was those things that weren’t spelled out in black and white that gave him cause for worry. Telling himself yet again that this was Athos and he could trust him implicitly he finished his wine and set the empty glass aside. Picking up the cloth instead, he began to bathe in preparation for midnight.

Athos had to fight not to go and check on Aramis. He knew the other man was fine but it went against everything he was to simply leave him on his own, especially when he knew he was struggling with something. Athos didn’t kid himself about that either. He knew Aramis was struggling with the contract and everything it meant. He wouldn’t be Aramis if he wasn’t. He only wished he could comfort him. That, he supposed, would come at midnight.

“Bathroom’s free,” Aramis said as he ducked his head in Athos office. 

“Wait!” Athos called out as Aramis started to leave causing the man to freeze.

“What is it?” Aramis asked when Athos failed to say anything else.

“Are you okay?” Athos asked and immediately wanted to kick himself for the stupidity of it.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Aramis said. “Really, Athos. I’m okay.”

“Alright,” Athos said, relieved. “Do you want me to go ahead and order dinner?”

“Why don’t you let me take care of that,” Aramis suggested. “You can go get a bath of your own while we wait. Unless you want me to help you with it of course.”

“No,” Athos said. “These next few hours are supposed to be for you.”

“Okay. Then why don’t you go have a bath while I order dinner,” Aramis said. “You want your usual?”

“Yes,” Athos replied. “Extra duck sauce.”

“Got it. Now go and relax for a little bit.”

The food arrived just as Athos was getting out of the bath. He came into the living room to find Aramis setting everything out on the coffee table for them. “Perfect timing,” Aramis grinned at a robe-clad Athos. 

“Looks good,” Athos said as he came over and sat down beside Aramis on the couch.

“I got all your favorites,” Aramis admitted.

“Did you get any of yours?” Athos asked.

“One or two,” Aramis chuckled. “I like most everything you do anyway so it’s not like it was a hardship.”

“Alright but we haven’t started yet. You will have until midnight to do whatever you like.”

“I am doing what I like,” Aramis assured him.

“Hmm. And what would that be?” Athos asked.

“Spending time with you. I won’t get to see Athos for a month. I wanted to spend some time with you tonight in our final few hours.”

“Let me just put the leftovers in the fridge,” Athos said.

“I’ll help,” Aramis said and began closing up boxes to store in the refrigerator. Even outside of a scene it didn’t feel right for Athos to be cleaning up after him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of their play or if he was just conditioned to it from being the man’s PA for so long. Either way, it boiled down to the same thing. Cleaning up was his job, not Athos’.

“What is it?” Athos asked as they finished tidying up.

“This is my job,” Aramis said boldly. 

“We’re not in a scene right now, ‘Mis,” Athos pointed out.

“We don’t have to be in a scene for me to take care of you,” Aramis came back. “It’s my job, remember?”

“Waiting on me hand and foot is not part of your job description,” Athos said firmly. “When we play is one thing but...”

“Athos,” Aramis said stopping the man before he could really get going. “I’ve been doing most of the domestic chores around here for a while now. Even before our first weekend.”

“That’s not right,” Athos shook his head and tried to cast his mind back to before that fateful weekend but it was all a blur.

“I don’t mind,” Aramis said hoping to ease him. He hadn’t meant to upset him. He had only been being honest with him.

“You should,” Athos said. 

“Why?” Aramis challenged.

“Because when I asked you to move it it wasn’t because I wanted a servant. I asked you to move in because I love you.”

“I know that. Why do you think I said yes? But that doesn’t change the dynamic between us. You call the shots, that’s obvious if we’re playing or not. I don’t mind that and if you cross a line I know all I have to do is tell you. You don’t truly think I’d trade all of this in over a few dishes, do you?”

“Well no,” Athos admitted. “It still seems like I’m taking advantage of you. You aren’t my PA at home unless we’re working.”

“I know that. I know exactly what I am, your lover,” Aramis stated. “So what if I cook and clean, too? It works for us.”

“Alright,” Athos gave in. 

“Good. Now let’s go snuggle on the couch for a bit. We haven’t done that in forever and I doubt we will in the coming month.”

They ended up with Athos sitting back against the arm of the couch, his legs spread wide and Aramis nestled between them. “I like this,” Aramis said as he burrowed down into Athos’ arms.

“As do I,” Athos agreed. “But then I’ve always liked holding you in my arms.”

“You should do it more often then,” Aramis told him.

“I should, should I?” Athos teased.

“Yes. After all, it makes your boy feel loved.”

“Well in that case I’ll make a note of it,” Athos said as he tightened his arms a bit more.

They spent the rest of the evening like that, holding one another and talking about whatever came to mind. It was eye-opening for both of them as they learned things about each other that they had never known. 

Finally, midnight rolled around and Aramis reluctantly rose. He wasn’t exactly sure how to start so looked to Athos for guidance. “Go shower and present yourself for inspection,” Athos commanded. He could see Aramis floundering a bit, unsure how to start and thought a direct order might help.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied and quickly headed toward the bathroom.

This left Athos alone on the couch. When he heard the shower start he quickly rose and went to fetch the collar and cuffs he had ordered for Aramis. That would be the first order of business, presenting him with his new adornments. 

When Aramis came out of the shower, he walked over and stood before Athos completely naked. He wasn’t sure what his inspection would entail so simply stood and waited for his owner to direct him. 

“Turn around,” Athos said when it was clear that Aramis didn’t know what to do. “Now bend over and grab your ankles. Stay just like that.” Athos then ran his hands over is boy’s backside, licking and nibbling along the way. When he reached his hole, Athos licked a stripe up it that nearly made Aramis jump.

“Easy, boy,” he said. “Be still now.” Pulling back, Athos wet has own finger and slowly inserted it into his boy, mindful of the fact that he wasn’t lubed and had not been stretched at all that day. Later he would play a few endurance games with his boy but not now. Feeling around, Athos carefully inspected him for any damage. He knew this time was merely for show as they had not done anything that might have caused his boy any damage. 

“You can stand up now,” Athos said as he pulled his finger free.

“Will you be doing that every night, Sir?” Aramis asked.

“Yes,” Athos answered. “I need to make sure nothing we’ve done during the day has caused you any injury. You will shower and then present yourself for my inspection. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Very clear.”

“Good. Now I have something for you,” Athos said as he reached over the side of the couch for the bag he had put Aramis’ present in. “I realize it’s a little early but I couldn’t wait until Christmas.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he took the proffered bag from Athos. “May I sit down and open it?”

“Please do,” Athos said as he gestured toward the other end of the couch. 

Aramis quickly sat down and pulled out the rather heavy box that had been inside the bag. Looking up at Athos, he saw him smile ecouragingly and slowly opened the box. The contents nearly took Aramis’ breath away as he reached out a shaky hand to run over them. 

“Do you like them?” Athos asked unable to hold back any longer.

“Oh Sir, I love them,” Aramis said as he drew out the brown leather collar. It was stiffer than the blue monstrosity he had been wearing, wider, too. This would force him to keep his head up if he didn’t want to choke himself. 

Looking at Athos, he held the collar our toward him and ducked his head. “Will you, Sir?”

“Of course, boy,” Athos answered. “In fact, how about if we put all your pretty new trinkets on you? I want to see the whole picture after all.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said breathlessly. He wanted that. He wanted it very much. He only hoped Sir would let him burn those horrid blue ones once they were done.

“Yes,” Athos chuckled causing Aramis to frown in confusion.

“Sir?”

“Yes, you can dispose of the blue ones in any manner you wish after this,” Athos explained. “I know you hate them.”

“I don’t mind wearing your collar, Sir.”

“But?”

“But they were just so gaudy,” Aramis sighed. Keeping something from his owner was nigh unto impossible and, more importantly, he didn’t really want to anyway.

“They were,” Athos agreed. “Which is why you can do as you wish with the lot of them. But only after I get to see how you look in your new ones. Make sure they aren’t as gaudy as the last set.”

“They couldn’t possibly be,” Aramis told him. “Besides, you picked them out so I know I’ll love them.”

“I picked out the blue ones, too, boy.”

“No, the girl in the shop picked them out and gave them to you to humiliate me.”

“Probably, but that’s over and done with.” Athos sat back after buckling the last cuff into place. All that was missing was the leash. Athos pointed to a spot between his legs. “Kneel.”

Aramis slid to his knees as gracefully as he could. At the sight of the leash in Sir’s hand he bent his head forward as much as the collar would allow and waited. He was rewarded a moment later when Athos clipped the leash onto the back of his collar.

“Stand up,” Athos ordered, pleased by Aramis’ obedience. Once he was standing, he took in the sight of him decked out in the leather collar and cuffs, his leash held loosely in Athos’ hand. “You look amazing. Do you want to see?”

At Aramis’ nod, he motioned him back then stood up and led him into the bathroom so he could see himself. He couldn’t see the ankle cuffs but Athos thought he rather got the idea. “Magnificent,” he whispered in his ear. “Do you like them?”

“Oh Sir, yes. They’re beautiful.”

“They don’t chafe or anything?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good because I don’t plan on taking them off you unless you’re bathing. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis breathed. He couldn’t believe how much such a simple thing was affecting him. The horrid blue set had never made him want like this. 

Turning him around, Athos kissed him deeply then gave a soft tug on the leash. “Come on. It’s time for bed. You can take care of your blue ones tomorrow.”

“Am I going to sleep in them?” Aramis asked.

“You may take them off to bathe, nothing else unless I say so. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said quickly. In truth, he didn’t mind at all. He only hoped they didn’t chafe in his sleep. If they did he knew all he had to do was tell Sir and he would take care of it. He just didn’t want there to be a problem right off the bat.

“Stop worrying,” Athos told him. “They’re made to be slept in. You should be fine.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Then don’t,” Athos told him. They reached the bedroom and Athos unclipped the leash not wanting to risk Aramis getting tangled up in it in his sleep. “Get in,” he motioned then moved around to his own side of the bed, stowing the leash in his nightstand for safe keeping. 

Aramis did as Athos said, quickly getting into bed and laying on his back. He wasn’t sure what his owner wanted him to do so chose a neutral position for now. He didn’t have long to wait. As soon as Athos had done away with the leash he was climbing in beside his boy. 

“Come here,” Athos said as he reached for Aramis and pulled him toward him. A bit of manhandling later and Aramis was on his side, his head pillowed on his Master’s chest as Athos held him.

“That’s better,” Athos said and Aramis had to agree. Anything that left him wrapped in the other man’s arms was always a good thing. 

“Master...” Aramis began then trailed off, unsure how to put his thought into words at the moment.

“Shh. Go to sleep, Sweetheart. Tomorrow will take care of itself,” Athos said as if reading his boy’s mind.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, those few words from his Master enough to calm to sudden trepidation inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Athos awoke to his boy curled around him. He kissed the top of his head in relief, glad Aramis had not forgotten any of the rules. The last thing he wanted was to have top punish his boy right from the start.

“Good morning, Sir,” Aramis said from his place on Athos’ chest. 

“Good morning, boy,” Athos replied. “I’m happy to see you remembered the rules.”

“Me, too, Sir,” Aramis said. “Uh Sir, may I use the bathroom?”

“Yes, boy, you may,” Athos said formally. 

That was all Aramis needed to hear. He pressed a quick kiss to Athos’ chest then rolled away. He was out of the bed and inside the bathroom before Athos could get a word in. Smiling widely, Athos chuckled. It seemed his boy’d had to go quite badly but he didn’t break the rules to do so. That boded quite well for the rest of their time assuming Aramis could keep it up.

Athos hoped he remembered to lube himself while he was in there. It was on the tip of his tongue to remind him but he held back. It was a simple command. Aramis should be able to remember it on his own without any prompting from him. It wasn’t like Athos had given him a laundry list of rules. There were very few all things considered. He would have to trust his boy to remember them on his own.

Aramis took his time in the bathroom, relishing having a few minutes to himself. He was about to leave when he remembered Athos’ rule about always being lubed. Not wanting to be taken dry and knowing full well that Athos was capable of it, he took the lube from the drawer and quickly slicked himself. He only hoped Athos didn’t use any of his dildos on him. Those things were hard to take even after he’d been stretched. He couldn’t imagine trying to take one with just a little lube as prep.

Athos refrained from asking his boy if he’d lubed himself. He’d find out soon enough. He had plans for his boy after all. Rising, Athos took the leash from his nightstand and clipped it back on Aramis’ collar. “Come,” he said and gave a little tug as he began walking Aramis into the living room.

“Sir?” Aramis said when Athos stopped at the back of the couch.

“Bend over,” Athos instructed and gave the leash a little tug to show Aramis he wanted him to bend over the back of the couch. “Hands behind your back,” was the next command and as soon as Aramis complied, Athos took his wrists and clipped them together. Finally, he kicked Aramis’ feet apart wide leaving him bent over the couch with his ass thrust up into the air.

“Sir? Sir, what...” Aramis began only for Athos to cut him off. 

“Feel free to make all the noise you want,” Athos told him. “I won’t gag you this time.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said a bit nervously.

Athos let his hands come to rest on his boy’s ass. All the bruises from the paddling a week ago had healed. Taking each cheek in hand Athos squeezed. He heard Aramis moan so did it again. After a few squeezing and touching his boy, Athos spread his cheeks. He could see the shine of the lube and smiled. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Aramis and taking him dry would have. As it was, taking him without any prep was going to be hard on him. 

As much as he wanted to continue to touch and feel his boy, his cock was aching in his shorts and needed relief. Stepping back, he pulled his hard cock out then moved forward again until he was nestled right up against Aramis’ hole. “Deep breath now,” Athos said as he began to push inward. He was surprised at the resistance but finally managed to breech his boy as the head of his cock slid inside him.

Aramis gasped, his breath leaving him in a rush as his Master’s cock finally breached his body. His hands flexed and he buried his face in the cushions to keep from making too much noise. His Master felt huge inside of him and he knew he still had most of him to take. He wondered if it would be like this every time or if Athos planned to fuck him enough that his body grew accustomed to it.

“Good boy. Take it easy. You can do this,” Athos said as he began slowly inching forward, spreading Aramis wide as he did so. He felt his boy start to shake and let go of one hip to run his hand up and down his back soothingly.

“S-s-sir...” Aramis stammered as he fought to make himself relax enough to take his lover.

“Shh. Be a good boy now and just take it,” Athos crooned as he finally slid all the way home. He let out a groan himself at the feel of Aramis’ tight hole clenching down on him. It was heaven and he silently vowed to take his boy every day for the next month.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Athos warned, aware that Aramis was still adjusting but unable to wait any longer. Besides, his boy could take it. He’d taken worse from him before so Athos knew he could handle this. It would also make a good test to see if Aramis would misuse his safe word.

“Sir...” Aramis began again only to trail off unsure what he could possibly say to change things. As it was, his lover was going what had to be painfully slow for him. He should be grateful for what he got instead of always expecting Athos to accommodate him.

“Quiet now, boy,” Athos said as he slowly pulled back. “I don’t want to hear anything out of you except for moans.” He shoved forward then pulling the desired ragged moan from his boy.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis managed as he panted through his Master’s taking. A minute later he was moaning aloud as Athos slowly drew back and thrust forward once more. It went on like that for several long minutes as Athos slowly fucked his moaning boy over the back of the couch. 

Finally, Athos could feel his orgasm building. He took hold of Aramis by the hips and began to fuck him hard and fast. The sudden change pulled a sharp cry from his boy as his body was suddenly plundered.

Holding him hard enough to bruise, Athos fucked him with everything he had. He could feel Aramis tensing up and leaned down across his back. “You can come once. Either now or later. The choice is yours.” With that, he stood back up and began pounding his lover. 

A few hard strokes later and it was done. Athos groaned loudly as he began to come inside his boy, filling him up. He could tell his boy had not come and was secretly pleased. He would have hated for Aramis to waste his one orgasm first thing in the morning.

“Good boy,” Athos panted as he leaned down over Aramis again. He licked a wide stripe up his boy’s back and bit down hard on the place where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Sir!” Aramis cried out at the feel of Athos teeth on him. He had not expected it and it had caught him off guard. 

“Calm down, boy,” Athos laughed as he straightened up again. He slowly pulled himself free from Aramis and took a moment to examine his red and glistening hole. “Stay.”

Leaving Aramis bent over the couch, Athos went into their room and grabbed one of the smaller plugs. His boy still wasn’t that stretched and he didn’t want to hurt him. Coming back, he was happy to see that his boy had obeyed, not moving from his spot. 

“Be still now,” Athos said as he moved back behind him. 

“Sir?” Aramis asked, nervous about what else might be planned for him.

“Shh,” Athos hushed him. “Be still I said.” With that, Athos took the plug and began to carefully work it into Aramis’ reddened hole.

As soon as the plug touched him Aramis knew what was going to happen. He moaned softly as he tried to hold himself still for his Master. He was already stretched but all of the plugs they had were bigger than Athos and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take right now.

“Easy, boy,” Athos said as if reading his mind. “Everything’s alright. Just a little bit more.”

At last the toy slid into place, plugging Aramis up nicely. “That’s a good boy,” Athos said, commending him on doing so well. Reaching down he unclipped the cuffs so Aramis could once more move his arms then he took up the leash and drew him up from his bent over position.

“You did very good so far,” Athos told him. “How do you feel?”

“Sore. Sir,” Aramis said, quickly amending the Sir. “And horny.”

“You could have come. Why didn’t you?” Athos asked as he led him around to the front of the couch and sat them both down.

“You said I only got to come once. I thought it might be better if I waited. Sir, will every day be like that where I only get to come once?”

“Oh no,” Athos said. “Tomorrow you get to come twice. The day after that three times. On day four you get to come four times. All the way up to day thirty.”

“Sir, I can’t come thirty times in a day!” Aramis exclaimed.

“I’m sure our machine can help with that,” Athos said a touch smugly.

“Sir, really,” Aramis tried to reason. “I can’t come thirty times in a day. I doubt I can even go ten. Please...”

“Hmm. Well maybe I’ll have to come up with something else. Ten you say? So for the first ten days your number is increasing. The next ten it’s decreasing and the final ten it’s increasing again. There, no more than ten orgasms in any given day. I’ll even get us a calendar to put up so we can keep track. I’d hate to lose count and have to start all over again.”

“I... Yes... Yes, Sir,” Aramis managed. He had no idea how he was going to mange ten orgasms in a day even with the help of the machine but it was certainly better than trying for thirty. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Athos asked, unsure if it was their session or the thought of thirty orgasms that had his boy so discomfited.

“I’m okay, Sir. I just... I wasn’t expecting...”

“Is it what we did or the thought of what’s to come?” Athos asked, wanting to know what his boy was struggling so with.

“Um, a little bit of both I think,” Aramis replied truthfully. He didn’t want to admit to it but he knew Sir wanted his honesty above all else.

“Was I too hard on you?” Athos asked calmly. It was the voice he used to run meetings with and it helped to calm Aramis.

“No, Sir,” Aramis replied. “I’m okay. Really, I am. But you are right about your future plans concerning me a bit. I mean ten orgasms is better than thirty and I’m thankful you changed it.”

“But...”

“But ten is still a lot and I’m not sure I can manage it,” Aramis admitted.

“You’ll manage it,” Athos told him. “I’ll make sure you do. Just trust in me, boy. That’s all you have to do, just trust in me.”

“I do, Sir. I swear I do,” Aramis said a bit desperately. 

“Easy, boy. I believe you. I will always believe you, Aramis. Can you say the same?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said firmly. “I will always believe in you, Sir. Always.”

“Then stop worrying about what’s to come and believe in me.”

Aramis nodded his agreement and did his best to let his worries go. If Sir said he could do something then he would trust him. Sir wouldn’t set him up just to watch him fail. They had agreed in their contract, no punishments without reason. That included setting him up for failure. Not that there was any guarantee that he would be able to do as Sir desired, he at least stood a chance or Sir never would have commanded it of him.

“Aramis?” Athos called, concerned when his boy only nodded.

“I trust you, Sir. Completely and without reservation. If you say I can do something then I can.”

“Don’t forget, you can always safe word if something gets to be too much,” Athos reminded him.

“I remember, Sir. And I promise to use it if I need to.”

“Good boy. Now, do you feel up to making some breakfast for us?” Athos asked. He was trying to take thing slow, to take his time integrating Aramis into the life of a 24/7 relationship. It was hard, though. They had already been in a type of one. It was hard to find the balance between starting slow and going backward. That, however, was his worry, not Aramis’.

“Of course, Sir. What would you like?” Aramis asked as he rose from the couch.

“Just something simple,” Athos said. After their morning session he didn’t want his boy overdoing it. 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll have something ready in no time.”

Athos handed Aramis his leash and watched as he carefully walked to the kitchen. He would have to keep an eye on him and make sure the plug wasn’t hurting him too badly. For now, he’d let his boy make them breakfast.

Breakfast was an amiable affair. Athos told Aramis of his plans for the day, including what he needed to get done for work. When he mentioned work Aramis couldn’t help but frown. “Who’ll be taking over for me?” he asked.

“No one,” Athos said. “We’re always slow this time of year. I can manage on my own for a few weeks.”

“Are you sure, Sir? I mean, I could always help you.”

“You are not working for free,” Athos said with an air of finality. “That isn’t what this is about.”

“I know that. I was just saying...”

“No, Aramis. The answer is no.”

“So what will I be doing then?” Aramis asked.

“I thought we’d start on your training,” Athos replied. 

“What kind of training?” Aramis asked warily.

“Bodily control and asking for permission,” Athos told him. “So, as a reminder, you will ask my permission for everything. That includes things like getting a drink of water and bathroom privileges. Sometimes I’ll say yes but sometimes I’ll say no. You need to be prepared for that.”

“Alright, Sir,” Aramis nodded. “But what happens if I forget?”

“When you forget there will be consequences. The severity of the consequence will depend on the severity of the infraction. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said. He tried not to think about how humiliating it was going to be to ask to go to the bathroom. He knew it would be even worse if... when... Athos refused him. He only hoped he didn’t go so far as to make him wet himself again. That had been horrifically embarrassing for him.

“Don’t look so worried. This is meant to be a training session not a punishment one. And we already agreed no punishments for no reason.”

“I don’t suppose we can add to the contract now?” Aramis asked.

“We can,” Athos nodded, “but there would need to be a damn good reason to do so from either of us. Unless I’ve stumbled onto one of your limits, I don’t see a reason to amend anything. Now, is that the case, boy?”

“No, Sir,” Aramis admitted. He didn’t like it but it wasn’t actually one of his limits and Athos knew that.

“Alright then. Clean up in here then meet me in my office. I have some work I need to get done this morning.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he rose and began clearing the table. He watched Athos rise and head toward his study then turned his attention back to cleaning up.

“Good boy,” Athos said a few minutes later when Aramis entered his study, leash in hand. Athos held his hand out and Aramis placed the leash in it as he waited for his next command. Just then Athos pointed to the floor next to his desk and gave a soft tug on the leash. “Sit,” he said.

Aramis wanted to balk at the dog-like commands Athos kept using. Instead, he sank down and sat on the floor next to Athos’ chair. He wasn’t surprised when Athos patted him on the top of the head like he would an obedient dog.

“Aramis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Are you alright?” Athos asked concerned he might be pushing things a little too far.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Aramis replied, touched that Athos had bothered to check on him especially so early into everything.

“Alright,” Athos said. “Just remember, I’ve not forbidden you to speak. If something is bothering you I want to know about it.”

It was midday before he had enough and asked Athos if he could get a book to read. Sitting at his Master’s side was nice but it was also rather boring. As his PA he would have helped Athos with whatever he was working on but as his sub Athos wouldn’t allow it leaving Aramis in a very bored position.

“No,” Athos said. “Your attention should be on me at all times. Why do you ask?”

“I was bored,” Aramis replied sheepishly.

“Well get un-bored,” Athos told him. “Your only responsibility is to see to my pleasure whether that be by me fucking you or by having you sit at my feet all day while I work. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“It’s alright, boy. But I tell you what, if you’re so bored why don’t you crawl under my desk and suck me off?”

“Of course, Sir,” Aramis said quickly and began to crawl under Athos’ desk until he reached his Master. He reached Athos’ legs and ran his hands up them running his nails down his inner thighs.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Athos breathed and threw his head back as he enjoyed the feel of his boy’s hands on him.

Aramis scooted forward, moving as close to him as he could, rubbing his face in the vee of Athos’ spread legs. He let his hands move to his Master’s crotch then deftly undoing his fly and pulling his hardening cock out.

Aramis decided to take his time with this blow job and started by rubbing his lover’s hardness all over his face. He brought it to his lips then and kissed the head, licking the sticky fluid from his lips afterward. Slowly, he began to mouth the spongy head until he finally took it inside where he could lathe and suck it. 

Athos let his hands sink down and card through Aramis’ hair. He held his boy like that but didn’t try to quicken his pace. Aramis was complying with his order. That was good enough for him. He would let him do so at his own pace. For now.

Aramis smiled around Athos’ cock when his lover only wrapped his hands in his hair but didn’t try to direct him. Normally, Athos was either telling him what to do or physically moving him the way he wanted. This time, he seemed content to let Aramis do as he pleased. 

Grateful for the leeway his lover was affording him, Aramis was determined to make this Athos’ best blow job ever. Slowly, he began to inch his way down, licking and sucking as he went. By the time he’d finally taken all of Athos in his mouth, his lover’s thighs were trembling from the strain of holding still. 

“Aramis... do it...” Athos moaned as his boy simply held him in his mouth tonguing the underside of his cock maddeningly. 

Not wanting to pull his mouth off to answer, Aramis settled for nodding his head. A moment later, he began to move, sucking as he moved his mouth up and down, taking his lover deep on every downward stroke.

Athos wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell. Aramis was drawing out the blow job, making him tremble. He wanted so badly to order his boy to finish him off but he held his tongue. This was his boy’s show. It would be up to him when he came.

Aramis could feel Athos’ shaking intensify and knew he needed to end this. Changing his position, he began to suck his Master faster while still taking him in to the root on every pass. In no time at all Athos was moaning almost constantly, his hands flexing almost painfully in Aramis’ hair as he sucked him.

“I’m gonna come,” Athos warned him, not wanting to catch his boy by surprise and choke him.

Aramis hummed around his cock and picked up the pace, sucking harder and faster as Athos’ orgasm drew near. A few moments later, he felt the cock in his mouth swell and knew his Master was about to come. He felt Athos’ hands tighten painfully in his hair then his Master was crying out as he came down his throat.

When it was over, Athos was bent forward over his desk, panting. Aramis was still under the desk licking his Master’s cock clean before tucking it away. He laid his head to rest on Athos’ thigh then and waited for his next order.

“Come here,” Athos said and gave the leash a quick tug.

Aramis carefully maneuvered his way out from under the desk and came back around to sit by his Master’s side. He felt like a dogs, following such commands, but if that was what Sir wanted then he would do it, humiliation be damned.

“Good boy,” Athos praised as Aramis came to site beside him again. Athos really wanted to give him a treat after that spectacular blow job but knew it was too soon. If the rest of the day went as well as it was so far, he would give him a treat then.

“Sir, may I ask a question?” Aramis asked tentatively.

“You may ask. I don’t promise to answer,” Athos replied.

“Why are you treating me like a dog?”

Athos smiled down at him and caressed the side of his face. “Because you’re letting me,” he said carefully. “You don’t truly object or you would have done so. You find it humiliating but also exhilarating which is why you don’t say anything.”

“You’re saying I like it?” Aramis asked somewhat shocked by his owner’s reasoning.

“Yes,” Athos replied. “You like it when I degrade you and treating you like a dog is the ultimate in degradation. As least so far anyway.”

“Sir...”

“Yes? Did you have an objection you wished to voice?” Athos asked his voice taking on a haughty tone.

“I... No, Sir,” Aramis replied, his cheeks flushing hotly. Athos was right, it was humiliating to be treated like a dog but he was also right in that he didn’t really want him to stop either. And that knowledge only added to his humiliation.

“Good boy,” Athos grinned. “I would hate to have to cancel all the plans I have for you. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No, Sir,” Aramis replied. He didn’t want Sir to have to go out of the way for him and cancel his plans. It was bad enough he was working and wouldn’t allow him to help. He didn’t want to put him out even more.

By the end of the day Aramis had managed to channel his boredom into a short nap. He would have slept longer but Athos’ foot gently nudged him awake. “Master?” Aramis called sleepily.

“Time to get up,” Athos told him brightly. “I want you to go get your shower and wait for me in the bedroom. I’ll be in there momentarily for inspection.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he rose to his feet. He was a bit stiff from spending all day sitting on the floor but it wasn’t too bad. Taking his leash from Athos, he headed toward their bedroom and the bathroom inside of it to do as he had been ordered.

“Oh, Aramis,” Athos called. He waited until his boy turned back toward him to continue. “Don’t forget to take your collar and cuffs off. We wouldn’t want them to get wet after all. You can put them back on after you shower.”

“Yes, Sir.”

While Aramis was busy in the shower, Athos went to prepare the bedroom. He wasn’t sure just what he wanted to do to his boy. Then he remembered that he hadn’t marked his boy yet. He would definitely have to fix that. He had promised Aramis after all.

When Aramis emerged from the shower it was to find Athos sitting on the side of the bed. Next to him lay one of their medium canes causing Aramis to suck in a breath. “S-sir?”

“Present yourself for inspection,” Athos told him. “And Aramis, this is the last time I’ll remind you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said quickly as he turned away from Athos and bent over to grab his ankles. It was an intensely humiliating position to be in and it became even worse when Athos took hold of the plug within him and pulled it out. He managed to hold his tongue until Athos slid a finger inside of him and began probing him. He couldn’t help but moan then in a combination of pleasure and embarrassment.

“Be still now, boy,” Athos told him taking hold of one of his hips to help hold him in place as he fingered his loosened hole checking for any signs of damage.

Finally, Athos let go of him with a pat on the hip. “Alright, boy, you’re good.”

Aramis nodded and took a moment to steady himself before turning around and dropping to this knees. Bending forward, he kissed each of Athos’ feet reverently before thanking him for their day together. Standing back up, Athos took him by the hand and pulled him down next to him on the bed.

“Sir, what’s the cane for?” Aramis asked. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong, especially anything that warranted a caning.

“For your marking,” Athos reminded him as he stood up. “I almost forgot.”

“Oh!” Aramis said, perking up considerably. While he would have preferred his Master’s hand, the cane was a fine second choice.

“I’m thinking ten should do. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“Yes, Sir, ten is fine,” Aramis replied. Ten strikes with that particular cane would leave marks well into tomorrow if not the day after.

“Then lay down on the bed face down. Don’t worry, I won’t come anywhere near your face. Did you have anywhere in particular you preferred to be marked or shall I do it at my discretion?”

“At your discretion, Sir,” Aramis said as he positioned himself in the middle of the bed face down. His cock was already hard just from the thought of his Master caning him. Then he remembered, he hadn’t come yet today. “Sir, may I come while you cane me?”

“If you can manage it, yes,” Athos replied.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he reached up and grabbed the rails of the headboard.

“Hold on tight now, boy,” Athos said as he picked up the cane. He swished it through the air a few times noticing how he jerked every time he did it.

Aramis gripped the headboard as tightly as he could and tried to brace himself. He knew Sir wasn’t going to hold back, especially since he had asked for this. 

Slowly, Athos drew back his arm and brought the cane whistling down onto Aramis’ unprotected backside. Since he was only doing ten he decided to do them all on Aramis’ upturned ass. If his boy wanted him to mark him then he would.

Aramis heard the crack of it seconds before he felt the white hot line of pain across the upper part of his ass. He cried out, unable to hold in the pain, as it roared through him. A moment later a second crack sounded and a line of fire bloomed just below the first one. Aramis cried out again, his hands tightening on the slats of the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white.

Athos ignored the part of him that wanted to immediately comfort his boy, telling himself that this was something Aramis wanted, had asked for even. Now it was up to Athos to give it to him. Drawing back his arm again, he laid down the next stripe and the next one all the way to nine. When he laid down the tenth stripe, Aramis screamed and began to thrash and Athos knew then his boy had come. He vowed to make Aramis count them out next time but for how this was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Athos once again awoke to the feel of his boy wrapped around him like a blanket. This, he thought, he could get used to quickly. While Aramis always slept with him, he wasn’t clingy. Having his boy like this filled a desire in Athos he hadn’t known he’d had.

Athos lay still letting Aramis come awake on his own rather than rousing him. He was enjoying the feel of him so completely surrounding him that he didn’t notice at first when a pair of deep brown eyes blinked open.

“Good morning, Sir,” Aramis smiled softly.

“Good morning, boy,” Athos replied. “Sleep well?”

“I always do with you, Sir.”

Athos paused at that, his eyes scanning Aramis’ face for any trace of falsehood. When he found none he pulled his boy tight against him and kissed him hard. “Same here,” he said when he finally released him.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said breathlessly.

“Alright, I’ve got a lot to do today so why don’t you go get ready and I can get started,” Athos suggested. “And Aramis, don’t forget, you get two orgasms today. I’d hate to have to give them to you one on top of the other.”

“I won’t forget, Sir,” Aramis said, grateful for the reminder. He knew he wouldn’t enjoy it if Athos had to force a second orgasm out of him right after his first. Aramis hurried into the bathroom then and quickly prepared for the day while Athos dressed in the other room. He wasn’t sure what his Master had to do today, Athos wasn’t even letting him know what he was working on now. He hoped he wasn’t in for another day of sitting on the floor at the man’s feet. He would do it, of course he would, he would just prefer something a bit more interactive.

Once he was ready, Aramis walked back out of the bathroom and over to his Master. Athos clipped the leash on him without a word then used it to bend him over. Bent over, Athos ran a hand down his backside then between his cheeks. Without warning, Athos slid a finger inside of him testing his wetness.

“Very good,” Athos said as he pulled his finger free and allowed Aramis to stand once more. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said still a little dizzy from the abrupt penetration even if it was only Athos’ finger.

“Go bring me a washcloth to clean my hand with,” Athos ordered and handed Aramis his leash.

Aramis hurried to the bathroom and got the requested cloth then hurried back out to Sir. “Here, Sir,” he said and handed him the dampened cloth.

Athos made quick work of cleaning his hand then gave the cloth back to Aramis to return to the bathroom. Once Aramis was with him again, Athos took up his leash and began walking him out of the room.

“Today, I’m afraid I have a project to finish,” Athos said apologetically. “To keep you occupied,, I have a little project for you as well. First, you’re going to work on your bodily control and yes that mean what you think it does. Second, you’re going to practice asking permission. From this moment forward you will ask permission for everything. A drink of water. To use the bathroom. To change positions on the floor. Everything. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, blushing slightly. “Sir, you’re not going to make me wet myself again, are you?”

“Truthfully, I haven’t decided yet. It will probably depend on you and how good you’ve been so I suggest you try extra hard unless you want to be cleaning piss out of our carpet.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said breathlessly. He didn’t really want that but he couldn’t help but feel a tug in his guts at the thought of it. It was humiliating in the extreme, both the thought of it and the fact that he found it arousing.

“And Aramis, this time if you piss the floor, there will be consequences as well. I expect my boy to be obedient, extremely obedient. That includes not pissing the floor like an untrained dog. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, swallowing thickly.

“Good boy,” Athos praised. “Now come on, I have work to do.”

Aramis started to volunteer to help but he already knew his Master’s answer and didn’t want to annoy him. If Athos wanted his help with whatever he was working on, he would ask for it. Otherwise, it wasn’t any of Aramis’ business.

Athos once more sat down at his desk and pointed to the floor beside him. “On your knees,” he instructed. “Stay that way until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, a bit surprised by Athos’ order. Staying on his knees was going to get painful after awhile but he did not question the order. If it got too bad, he could always ask for permission to move. Come to think of it, that was probably what his Master wanted him to do, ask his permission to move off of his knees. 

“Such a good boy,” Athos said and patted Aramis on the head. He noticed him blush slightly as he did so and grinned. He had wondered how long it would take for the whole dog routine to get to him. Deciding to up the ante, he took the leash and rather than give it back to Aramis to hold onto tied it around the leg of his desk, tethering his boy in place.

“Do you remember your rules?” Athos asked wanting to make sure Aramis understood what was expected of him.

“Yes, Sir. I am to ask your permission for everything, that includes bathroom privileges.”

“Very good. And what happens if you don’t?”

“You punish me,” Aramis said.

“Very good.”

“Sir, what about breakfast?” Aramis asked as he knelt on the floor.

“I’ll have something delivered,” Athos said. He had forgotten about that but he didn’t want to give Aramis that much freedom. Today, he wanted his boy right by his side. Taking up his phone, Athos called and ordered breakfast delivered from the shop across the street then turned back to his work. 

Half an hour later the delivery person was knocking on their door. Aramis tensed at the sound but Athos ignored him and rose to go answer the door. He left the door to his office standing wide open when he did. This would allow the delivery person to see Aramis if he just looked around Athos in the doorway.

Aramis tried to make himself as small and still as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He blushed bright red when he realized that Athos left the door standing open on purpose and that the delivery person could easily see him if he just looked around Athos. What made it even worse was the fact that Aramis knew most of the delivery people that came to their door. For one of them to see him like this would be beyond humiliating. 

Athos paid for their breakfast as quickly as he could without seeming to rush. He didn’t really want Aramis exposed, only the threat of it. He knew his boy likely knew the young man on the other side of the door and didn’t want to embarrass him quite that much. Still, the risk of it was enough to put him on edge and he knew it was likely exciting Aramis, too.

Heading to the living room, Athos spread breakfast out on the coffee table then went to put a pot of coffee on. That done, he went to collect his boy, untying the leash from his desk. When Aramis started to stand Athos jerked the leash down hard forcing him back onto his hands and knees.

“May I stand, Sir?” Aramis asked as he blushed again.

“No,” Athos answered. “I want you to crawl.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said. He was a bit disappointed that Athos wasn’t letting him stand but he realized he should have expected it. His Master was enjoying treating him like a dog. This was just one more way to do so

“Good boy, Now come.” With that, Athos led Aramis over to the coffee table. He pointed to a spot in the floor for him to sit then once again tied his leash tethering him in place. That done, he went back to the kitchen for the coffee and grabbed the pot and two cups before carrying it back out into the living room.

“You may drink as you wish but you will eat from my hand only,” Athos said as he set the pot down and poured them each a cup.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, boy,” Athos said as he took a forkful of eggs and held them out to Aramis. 

Aramis blushed hotly at being fed by hand but he didn’t say anything. He ate what Athos fed him, patiently waiting between each bite and drinking his coffee. Athos didn’t rush and it took nearly an hour for Athos to feed them both. He didn’t stop until Aramis turned away, shaking his head.

“I’m full, Sir,” Aramis said not sure if he could handle another bite.

“Alright,” Athos said. He left Aramis tied as he was while he quickly cleaned up the mess then he came back and untied his boy ready to walk him back to his office.

“Sir, may I stand this time?” Aramis asked hopefully.

“No, boy. Now come,” Athos said succinctly and began slowly walking back to his office.

It wasn’t long before the coffee went to work on Aramis’ bladder. “Excuse me, Sir. May I use the bathroom?”

Athos glanced at the clock on the wall and shook his head. “Not yet,” Athos told him. “Ask me in an hour, we’ll see about it then.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied, not knowing what else to say. He was pretty sure he could make it an hour. He only hoped Sir let him go then rather than making him wait again.

The hour passed slowly for Aramis as he knelt tied to the desk at Athos’ side. When it was finally up, Aramis asked again. “Sir, it’s been an hour. May I use the bathroom now?”

“Since you asked so nicely, yes,” Athos said as he unclipped his leash from his collar leaving the leash tied to the desk. “You’ll remain on your hands and knees until you return here.”

“Sir, how will I...?”

“You may go to just your knees at the toilet and again at the sink to wash your hands. At all other times you will remain on your hands and knees. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Perfectly clear.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Athos dismissed him with a wave watching as he crawled away toward the door. He considered following after him just to watch him crawl but thought that might send the wrong message. His boy needed to know that he was in control at all times and following him around would make it seem like he didn’t trust him.

Aramis paused for a moment then quickly turned toward the door and began crawling. He had to fight the urge to glance back at Athos. Instead, he kept his eyes focused forward as he crawled steadily toward his destination. 

Once in the bathroom, Aramis knew he could stand up and Athos would never know but he didn’t so much as pause. His Master had given him very specific orders when allowing him the use of the bathroom. He wasn’t going to disobey.

He tried not to feel humiliated as he knelt in front of the toilet. He knew it was more a test on Athos’ part than anything else. He still blushed, unable not to then crawled over to the sink. Being taller, it was a bit harder to use but he managed and was soon on his hands and knees headed back toward Athos’ office.

Athos was waiting with his leash when he arrived and quickly clipped him back into place. “You can lay down if you like,” Athos told him as he turned his attention back to his work.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis replied as he worked on getting comfortable in the floor. In the end he ended up curled around Athos’ legs with his head resting on one of his feet.

Lunch was almost a carbon copy of breakfast with Athos ordering them in food rather than allowing Aramis to cook. While he knew his boy wouldn’t mind it, this was an exercise in control for Aramis, or rather in giving up said control.

“Sir, would it be alright if I stood and stretched my legs?” Aramis asked after lunch was over. 

“No,” Athos shook his head. “Your place is on the floor at my feet. That’s where I expect you to be.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied softly, his face burning at what felt like a rebuke from his owner. He hadn’t meant to overstep himself. He had only wanted to work the kinks out of his legs a bit. Athos, however, had other ideas. 

“Drink the rest of your soda,” Athos told him eying the half full bottle.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said somewhat reluctantly. He remembered the last time Athos began plying him with liquids. He didn’t want to end up making a mess all over Athos’ office floor.

“Good boy. Drink it all now. We wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated.”

Aramis did as ordered, downing the rest of the soda. An hour later he asked to be allowed to use the bathroom. Athos declined, telling him to ask him again in an hour and handing him a bottle of water to drink instead. Reluctantly, Aramis drank it, handing the empty container back to Athos. An hour later he asked to use the bathroom again as ordered and was once more turned down.

“Ask me again in an hour,” Athos said as he handed Aramis yet another bottle of water.

“Sir... I really need to go,” Aramis pleaded.

“You can hold it,” Athos said confidently.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said pitifully.

“If you absolutely can’t hold it any longer, tell me,” Athos relented. “Otherwise, you can wait.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you. I’ll try my best to hold it.”

“I know you will,” Athos said as he stroked along his jaw. “Now lay back down. I’m almost done then I can take you for a walk.”

Aramis blushed beet red at the mention of taking him for a walk. He wondered if Athos wasn’t taking this dog analogy too far but held his tongue. He knew Athos wouldn’t make him crawl outside of the penthouse but that didn’t mean the man wouldn’t try to take him for a walk on his leash. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready for that and hoped Athos would understand if he ultimately refused.

Another hour passed and Aramis raised his head from Athos feet. “Sir, may I please use the bathroom? I really have to go.”

“Very well,” Athos sighed, secretly pleased that Aramis had managed to hold out for so long. He reached down and unfastened his leash and pointed toward the bathroom. “Go,” he said. “Same rules as before.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he began to quickly crawl toward the bathroom. He took a little longer finishing up this time and making his way back to Athos’ side. He should have known the man would call him out on it.

“What took so long?” Athos asked with a bit of a frown.

“Sorry, Sir. I really had to go.”

“So you’re telling me you weren’t dawdling in there at all?”

“I... Maybe a little, Sir,” Aramis hung his head.

“I suppose I’ll have to walk you there myself next time,” Athos sighed. “I expect better from you, boy. Understand?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I didn’t ask for an apology, I asked if you understood,” Athos said as he fastened the leash back in place.

“Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir,” Aramis said quickly, not wanting to anger his owner any worse.

“That’s better,” Athos said as he unwound the leash from his desk. He stood up, leash in hand and stretched. “You wanted to stretch your legs, correct?”

“Y-yes,” Aramis stuttered.

“Then crawl into the bedroom and put some clothes on then you may walk back out here,” Athos advised. He planned to take Aramis for a walk to the coffee shop across the street and treat him to a hot chocolate assuming, of course, he managed to follow the rules.

When Aramis came back out leash in hand Athos smiled at him. He looked him up and down, pleased with his boy’s choice of attire. Walking over, he took the leash from Aramis’ hand and wrapped it around his own. “Ready?”

“Sir... where are we going?” Aramis asked nervously.

“I thought to the coffee shop across the street,” Athos said.

“Sir...”

“Is there a problem?” Athos asked.

“Sir, I can’t,” Aramis shook his head. He was looking almost panicked at the thought. “Not through the building, Sir. Not there.”

“I see,” Athos said. He was a bit disappointed but in truth he had expected something like this. “Are you certain you can’t?”

“I’m sure, Sir. I’m sorry, I just...”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Athos told him. “I knew this was one of your soft limits. If anything I should apologize for not asking you first and just assuming you would go along with it.”

“Thank you, Sir. I know you want me to be able to but I just can’t. Not yet.”

“You don’t have to thank me, either. I have faith you’ll get there, boy. You just need more time. Don’t worry, I’m a patient man when I need to be.”

They ended up leaving the leash at home and walking together to the coffee shop hand in hand. Aramis was thrilled to have his Master hold his hand in public and walk with him. Athos was fairly happy, too. After how good Aramis had done all day he was quite pleased. Hence the trip to the coffee shop.

“Thanks for this,” Aramis said as he stirred his hot chocolate.

“You deserve it,” Athos told him. “You’ve been very well behaved today.”

“Thank you, Sir. I... I was trying to be good. To not forget any of the rules.”

“The most important rules you need to remember are to always obey me and to ask permission for everything.”

“That last one, the permissions, is that going to be permanent?”

“For this month it will be,” Athos replied. 

“And afterwards?”

“Let’s get through this month first before we worry about afterwards. We may find we don’t even want to continue this level of play. Actually, that’s probable. So for now, let’s just enjoy what we do have and let tomorrow take care of itself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said though he thought Athos wrong. It may have only been two days but unless there was some drastic change he knew he was going to want more of this. 

“What is it?” Athos asked when he noticed Aramis staring down into his cocoa.

“Ah, nothing, Sir,” Aramis replied. “Or nothing important at least.”

“Hm. As you say,” Athos said allowing the matter to drop. He was preoccupied himself at the moment with the thought of Aramis’ two orgasms to come. He would need to do one of them soon so as not to have to force them one on top of the other. That would happen in the days to come but he didn’t want to do it now.

They walked hand in hand back to their apartment. Aramis really did need to stretch his legs after lying on the floor all day. He was just glad Athos had not insisted on using the leash to walk him to and from the coffee shop. He would have found that humiliating on an unbearable level even if they hadn’t run into anyone they knew.

Back at home, Athos ordered Aramis to strip then fastened his leash back into place. Taking it, he walked Aramis into the living room then sat down on the couch. He pointed to the floor beside his feet and gave the leash a quick tug. “Down,” he said.

Aramis folded onto his knees as gracefully as he could manage. His face flushed slightly at once more being treated like a dog. He would have thought he had gotten over being embarrassed about it by now but he clearly had not. 

“Good boy,” Athos praised and ran his hand through Aramis’ wavy hair, petting him. “Tell me, Aramis, has my boy earned a treat?”

“Sir?”

“You get two orgasms today,” Athos explained. “How would you like one of them now?”

In an instant Aramis was hard. “Oh yes, Sir,” he said breathlessly.

“Then kneel up,” Athos commanded and Aramis immediately raised up as tall as he could while still on his knees giving Athos unfettered access to his hard cock.

“My boy’s anxious,” Athos chuckled as he reached out and took Aramis’ cock in hand. Lazily, he began to stroke, letting his thumb circle the head, spreading the slick fluid all around. He took his time, slowly increasing his speed until Aramis was doing his best to thrust into his hand.

“Be still, boy,” Athos told him causing Aramis to whine. Athos managed to set a rhythm then and soon Aramis was whining non-stop as his Master brought him off with his hand. 

“Sir, I’m going to come,” Aramis warned, unsure if he had permission or not.

“Come when you’re ready,” Athos told him and began to stroke him even faster, squeezing his hand tight as he pumped him.

“Sir!” Aramis cried out loudly as his cock swelled and gave a jerk. A second later he was coming, covering his chest with the thick fluid as well as his Master’s hand. 

Athos stroked him through his orgasm, mesmerized by the look of Aramis lost to passion. When it was over, he kissed his boy hard then held up his soiled hand to Aramis’ face. “Clean me,” he ordered and was pleased when Aramis didn’t even hesitate, but took Athos hand in his and began to lick it clean. When he was finished, Athos sent him to the bathroom to clean up the rest of the way. It gave him enough time to get himself back under control. He knew he could fuck his boy if he wanted but he didn’t want to do that yet. That was for tonight. That and the cane. 

When Aramis rejoined him, Athos had him kneel at his feet again. They stayed like that until it was time to make dinner. Aramis wondered if Athos was going to order out again when the man surprised him and unclipped his leash. “Go make us dinner,” Athos ordered. “You may stand and walk as needed in order to cook. However, stay off the furniture.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said. “Um, what am I making?”

“It’s laid out on the counter in the kitchen. Make whatever decisions you feel necessary. I don’t expect to be disturbed while you cook. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said. He stood then and stretched then headed for the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them.

In the kitchen, Aramis saw that Athos had laid out the fixings for spaghetti. He opened his mouth to ask Athos what wine he’d like with it then quickly snapped it shut. After two days of asking for every little thing, it was hard to suddenly be allowed to make his own decisions. But Athos didn’t want to be disturbed which left it up to him to decide.

An hour later, dinner was ready. Remembering Athos’ words about staying off the furniture, Aramis only set one place setting before heading for the living room. “Sir, dinner’s ready,” Aramis called from the kitchen doorway.

“It smells wonderful,” Athos told him as he stood up from the couch. “Come here.” When Aramis was close enough Athos reached out and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Thank you, boy. Now kneel.”

As soon as Aramis was on his knees Athos once more fastened the leash to his collar. He gave it a tug and Aramis immediately dropped to his hands and knees and began crawling after Athos into the dining room.

“Very good,” Athos said when he saw the single table setting. Feeding Aramis spaghetti was going to be messy but it would be worth it. Besides, it if was bad enough, he could always take his boy into the shower to clean him off. 

Athos sat down at the table and once more tied Aramis’ leash around a table leg. He poured a glass of wine for them and took a drink before handing it to Aramis to do the same. Taking the glass back, he began by tasting the food himself before feeding it to his boy. Satisfied, he prepared a bite for Aramis and held it out for him. 

Aramis blushed hotly as Athos held out a bite for him. For whatever reason, he found being fed like this one of the more humiliating things that Athos did. It made him feel _small_ in a way that other things did not. 

“You alright, boy?” Athos asked. 

“Yes, Master,” Aramis said softly

“Aramis?” Athos frowned, concerned about how his boy was acting.

“I’m fine, Master,” Aramis said with a bit more conviction. He had not meant to worry his Master but it was difficult when he felt like this. It was like he was down inside of himself but again not, like he was on the cusp of it, teetering.

Athos paid special attention to his boy for the rest of dinner. So much so that he barely ate anything himself. About half way through the meal he realized what was happening and relaxed a bit, knowing his boy was in no actual duress. 

Once he deemed Aramis fed, he untied the leash and walked him back into the living room. He didn’t even have to command him. Aramis crawled by his side without question. That alone was nearly enough to tell Athos what was going on with his boy. When he added his behavior over dinner to it, he knew.

“Aramis... boy...” he called gently.

“Yes, Master?”

“How are you feeling?” Athos asked as he sat down on the couch and Aramis obediently knelt at his feet.

“Good, Sir,” Aramis replied with a bit of a dopey grin. 

“Why don’t you come up here on the couch?” Athos suggested only for Aramis to rear back and frown.

“I’m not allowed on the furniture,” he said.

“I’m allowing you this time,” Athos told him and patted the couch cushion invitingly.

“Are you sure, Sir? I don’t want to disobey.”

“I’m positive. Come up here with me. I miss you.”

That was enough for Aramis. He crawled up onto the couch, never leaving his hands and knees. As soon as he was up there, Athos pulled him onto his lap, settling his head against his shoulder.

“You were so good today,” Athos told him. “I couldn’t have had a better boy. Would my boy like a treat for being so good?”

“Yes, Sir. Your boy would love a treat,” Aramis told him, squirming slightly at the feel of Athos growing hard beneath him.

“I want you to ride me,” Athos said. “Ride my cock until you come. Can you do that?”

“Oh yes, Sir,” Aramis said enthusiastically. The thought of having his Master inside him was making his cock hard. Aramis knew he’d have no trouble riding him until he came. The only problem would be holding out long enough to make Sir come as well.

“Then hop up,” Athos said. As soon as Aramis had moved Athos pushed his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock and balls. Taking hold of it with one hand he grabbed Aramis by the collar and began pulling him toward him. “Come on, boy. Time to ride.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aramis moved at once, following Athos’ lead and straddling his thighs. He felt Athos part his cheeks and snug the head of his cock against his slick hole then he was pushing back just as Athos pushed up and the head of his cock slid in with a pop. 

Aramis shivered at the feel of being breached. No matter how used to it he was, he still tended to tremble at that initial penetration. Athos seemed to understand and normally held still for a few seconds to give his boy a chance to adjust. When that time was up, Athos gripped Aramis by the hips and began to slowly pull him back onto his cock until he was buried to the root inside of him. Aramis was panting by the time Athos was fully seated inside him. He felt big like this, bigger than he normally did and Aramis did his best to pant through the stretch of it. 

“Come on now. Time to ride,” Athos said and gave him a light tap on the hip. “I expect you to come before I do. Then you can make me come.”

“Yes, S-sir,” Aramis stammered as he lifted himself up then slid back down Athos’ hard cock. It took him a few minutes but he soon established a rhythm and was riding his Master with abandon.

“Oh, so good,” Athos moaned as Aramis rode up and down on him. “You better come soon boy if you don’t want to disobey.”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis gasped, his stomach tightening in apprehension. “May I touch myself?”

“Yes,” Athos said. “Whatever you need. Just come.”

Aramis moaned at Athos’ words and reached for his own hard cock. He began to stroke in time with his thrusts, rolling his hips as he pushed down. It didn’t take long once he had a hand on himself. Athos’ hardness was hitting him in all the right places and before he knew it he was throwing his head back and crying out as he came.

Athos took his boy by the hips as he began to come and kept them moving in something of a rhythm. “Keep going,” Athos said as Aramis came down from his high. “I said keep going, boy.”

“Y-y-yes, Sir,” Aramis stammered as he once again concentrated riding his Master and bringing him pleasure.

“That’s it. Yeah. Keep going,” Athos moaned, his hands tightening on Aramis’ hips and guiding him in his rhythm.

“Ohhh...” Aramis moaned as Athos’ cock continued to rub against his overstimulated prostate. He didn’t complain, though. Instead, he did his best to keep to the rhythm Athos was setting and making his Master come.

“Lean forward and grab the coffee table,” Athos instructed while keeping a tight grip on Aramis’ hips.

Aramis paused for a moment then leaned forward catching himself on the coffee table. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to ride his Master like this as he had no leverage but he left that worry to Athos.

Once Aramis was in position, Athos began to move. He lifted his boy up a bit then began to fuck up into him. He started easy then began to move faster and faster until he was ramming up into him hard and fast. It didn’t take long after that. Slamming upward, Athos gripped Aramis’ hips hard enough to bruise and began to come. 

When it was over, Athos leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boy’s chest. Leaning back, he pulled Aramis back up with him so he was once more sitting astride him. Athos could feel him shaking so simply held him waiting for him to calm.

“Aramis? Are you alright?” Athos asked once his shaking had stopped.

“I’m okay, Sir,” Aramis replied. He could detect the note of concern in his Master’s voice and couldn’t help but respond to it. “Really.”

“Are you steady enough to go clean up?”

“Yes, Sir. Just let me get you cleaned up first.”

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready,” Athos said. “And Aramis, I think I’m going to cane your feet tonight.”

Aramis sucked in a breath at Athos’ words and nodded. He had only had that done once before and it had been amazing. Of course, his entire back had been caned that time but he had a feeling this would be just as spectacular.

Taking a deep breath, Aramis carefully moved off of Athos. He went and fetched a washcloth and gently cleaned his Master before heading into the bathroom to clean himself for the night. 

Once Aramis was cleaned, he walked back out into the living room and over to Athos. Blushing, he turned his back to him then bent over and grabbed his ankles, presenting himself for inspection.

“Good boy,” Athos said as he looked over Aramis’ ass. He thrust two fingers inside of him feeling around for his prostate. Finding the still swollen nub, he stroked over it again and again, watching as Aramis grew hard from his ministrations.

“No more orgasms for you, boy. You had your two,” Athos reminded him as he continued to rub over the nub inside of him.

“Please, Sir,” Aramis said as his orgasm drew ever closer. “I’m going to come, Sir.”

“So you want me to stop?” Athos asked as he rubbed particularly hard.

“Please!” Aramis all but shouted as he bit down on his lip.

“Alright, boy,” Athos said and pulled his fingers free.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis panted. “Oh thank you.”

“We’ll see how grateful you are after I stripe those feet of yours.”

Aramis nodded, understanding yet still grateful. The last thing he wanted was to disobey by having another orgasm. He knew Athos would have been at least partially to blame but he still would have known he had disappointed his Master. Letting go of his ankles, Aramis stood up and turned back around. Dropping to his knees, he kissed his Master’s feet and thanked him for the day. 

“Crawl to the bedroom and lay face down in the middle of the bed,” Athos instructed. 

“Yes, Master,” Aramis replied and immediately headed toward the bedroom.

Athos waited, giving Aramis long enough to get settled then made his way behind him. Seeing Aramis in position, his hands wrapped around the headboard loosely, he turned away toward their special cabinet. Inside, Athos took out the lightest of the canes before turning back to the bed. 

“Spread your legs and brace yourself,” Athos warned him as he moved down to the foot of the bed. The last time they had done this, Aramis had been bound. This time they would be counting on his boy’s self-control to keep him in place.

“Do I need to bind you?” Athos asked, giving Aramis an out.

“No, Sir. I can take it,” Aramis told him.

“Very well. And your safe word?”

“Musketeer.”

Satisfied, Athos ran the tip of the cane down the sole of Aramis’ right foot. He watched as his boy started to jerk then managed to hold still. Pulling back his arm he let the first blow fall, watching as a line of color rose across his sole even as Aramis cried out his pain.

“Do you want a gag?” Aramis asked as he observed his boy’s foot.

“N-n-n-no S-s-sir,” Aramis stuttered as pain roared through him. He didn’t understand how one small patch of skin could hurt so badly but it did and he had who knew how many more to take before the night was over.

“Brace yourself,” Athos said again then laid the second stripe down. It was right under the first and he knew it only made the first one hurt all over again. He planned to lay down five on each foot. It would ensure his boy could not walk tomorrow without doing him any lasting damage. 

“Brace yourself,” Athos called out again and the third, fourth and fifth stripes all fell. Moving around to the other foot, Athos thought that he probably should have plugged his boy before striping him. Oh well, next time he would make a point to do so. For now, he had a last foot to stripe.

Aramis felt like he was floating as Athos called out “brace yourself”. When the cane landed on his left foot for the first time, he couldn’t help but jerk. He quickly moved his foot back into position, not wanting to disappoint his Master. His cock was rock hard and growing harder with every blow of the cane. Aramis knew if this didn’t end soon, he was in real danger of coming without permission. 

Athos laid down the second stripe and it was all Aramis could do not to hump the mattress. His feet were on fire but it only fanned the flames inside of him. He started to say something but he couldn’t seem to get the words out. Then Athos was laying down the third stripe and Aramis was lost. 

Crying out, Aramis began to pump his hips as his orgasm slammed through him. Seeing what was happening, Athos laid down the final two stripes on his left foot before taking the cane into the bathroom to clean it. When he came out, he found Aramis collapsed on the bed, trembling, as the aftermath of everything tore through him.

Putting the cane back in the cabinet, Athos finally turned his full attention to his boy. “Aramis,” he called, unsure of how sensate Aramis was at the moment.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis called back weakly.

“You came,” Athos stated.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Athos said. “You disobeyed me.”

“I know, Sir.”

“And what should we do about that?”

“I should be punished, Sir.”

“And you will be,” Athos said firmly. “Tonight, you’ll sleep on the floor.” Athos went over to the closet and pulled out a large dog bed and laid it down at the foot of the bed. “You’ll sleep on that. We’ll see if tomorrow you can earn your bed privileges back.”

“I have to sleep on the floor?” Aramis asked as if not believing it.

“Yes. Only good boys get to sleep in the bed,” Athos said though it hurt him to do so. “Now, do you need help getting onto the floor with your feet?”

“No, Sir. I can manage,” Aramis said softly. He felt horrible for disobeying his Master but there was nothing to be done for it now. He would have to wait until tomorrow to try to prove himself to Athos again.

Athos lay in bed, trying to sleep and failing. No position was comfortable and he couldn’t seem to turn his mind off. He was a doing exactly what Aramis had asked him not to, he was pulling away, separating them. Making Aramis sleep on the floor was a mistake. He knew that now but it was too late to do anything about it that would not make him look weak in the eyes of his boy. 

He wished he could get up and check on Aramis but that would likely only alarm his boy and again make him appear weak. Athos couldn’t risk that. Aramis appreciated a strong Master. Not like Josh who had wanted to be coddled at every turn. Josh could have never endured the striping that Aramis had, much less found pleasure in it. Josh had left him for being too strict, too hard on him. Would Aramis leave him for being too soft? He couldn’t risk that. No, this might have been the wrong punishment for his boy but it was too late to turn back now. Tomorrow he would have another chance to prove himself to his boy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Athos awoke on day three of their arrangement it was still dark out. Apparently not having Aramis by his side made for a very restless night’s sleep. Knowing he wasn’t going to get back to sleep, the first thing Athos did was check on Aramis. He found his boy still sound asleep and debated waking him. In the end, he decided to let him sleep but left the bedroom door open so he could hear when he woke up.

Since it was early, Athos put coffee on and started breakfast. He was about half way through cooking when he heard Aramis start to stir. A moment later Aramis came slowly crawling out of the bedroom.

“Sir?” Aramis called when he didn’t see Athos right away.

“In the kitchen,” Athos called back. He wanted to tell Aramis to get comfortable in the living room but he wanted his boy by his side even more. 

“How are you feeling?” Athos asked once Aramis had made his way into the kitchen.

“Fine, Sir,” Aramis said then amended. “Well, my feet are a little sore. I don’t, um, don’t think I can stand today.”

“Don’t worry, boy. I know the shape your feet are in. I won’t have you do anything that puts weight on them and if I do feel free to tell me no.”

“I can’t tell you no, Sir,” Aramis said aghast at the very idea.

“In this one instance you can,” Athos told him. “If I forget, I want you to remind me. Can you do that?”

“I... I guess I can, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Athos said then turned back to his cooking. “Breakfast is almost ready. Would you rather I fed you from the kitchen table or would you rather we eat on the coffee table in the living room?”

“Ah, whichever you prefer, Sir. I can do either without hurting myself.”

“Kitchen table it is then,” Athos said. Eating at the kitchen table allowed him to feed his boy by hand as he had done all day yesterday. For whatever reason, feeding his boy by hand fulfilled a deep seated need in him and, he thought, in Aramis as well. “Do you want me to bring the bed in here so you have something soft to kneel on?”

“I’ll be fine, Sir,” Aramis said shaking his head. He could tell that his Master was struggling a bit and longed to help him. “I really am fine. It’s no worse than it was the last time and I did fine then. Don’t worry, Sir. I remember my safe word. If the pain gets to be too much, I’ll use it.”

“See that you do,” Athos told him seriously. He knew he was overdoing it but he couldn’t help but worry. Memories of Josh were fresh in his mind and he couldn’t seem to shake them.

“I promise,” Aramis said as he crawled over to the kitchen table and sat down, careful to keep any pressure off of his aching feet.

Athos put the finishing touches on breakfast and carried it over to the table. Sitting down, he fixed Aramis’ coffee and handed it to him then fixed his own. They both spent a few minutes drinking their coffee before putting them aside.

“Thank you for the coffee, Master,” Aramis said feeling slightly embarrassed at having Athos prepare his coffee for him. He was supposed to serve Athos, not the other way around.

“You’re welcome, boy,” Athos said then held out a forkful of eggs for his boy. He fed them to Aramis, careful not to spill any then took a bite himself. It went back and forth like that until breakfast was done and they were sipping their coffee once more.

“That was very good,” Aramis said. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome and it was good,” Athos said. I do enjoy feeding my boy especially when he’s been good.

“But I wasn’t good, Sir. I had to sleep in the floor,” Aramis pointed out.

“That punishment is over and done with,” Athos said. “You’ve been a good boy this morning. That’s enough for me.”

“Alright,” Aramis said. “What did you have planned for today, Sir?”

“I thought I might start by giving my boy his first orgasm of the day. After that, we’ll see. So is there any particular way you’d like to come this morning, boy?”

“Um, on you, Sir?” Aramis said hesitantly. 

“I think that can be arranged. Do you think you can ride me with your feet in the condition they’re in?”

“If you help me get into position I should be able to,” Aramis said quickly. 

“Then head to the bedroom. I’ll meet you there once I have the kitchen cleaned up.”

“Sir, I can do that,” Aramis said no longer able to keep silent about Athos doing the morning chores.

“I know you can,” Athos said. “But I want you in the bedroom waiting for me. This won’t take long and I’ll join you. I know it feels wrong to you but I want you to do it anyway.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis relented. He didn’t want to let it go but Athos had given him an order and he wasn’t going to disobey it, especially after last night. The last thing he wanted was to end up sleeping in the floor again.

Aramis wasn’t sure if he was supposed to climb up on the bed or not so he knelt by the side of it to wait. He didn’t have long to wait before Athos joined him. “Can you make it up on the bed?” Athos asked with a bit of a frown.

“Oh yes, Sir. I just didn’t know if it was allowed,” Aramis said remembering the no furniture rule.

“Then up you go,” Athos said. He watched carefully as Aramis slowly climbed onto the bed and lay down on his side. Once he was in place, Athos stripped down and joined him laying on his side so they were facing each other.

“This is nice,” Aramis said as they lay in bed together.

“I agree,” Athos said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he rolled onto his hands and knees and moved closer to Athos who had rolled onto his back. Seeing that Athos wasn’t quite hard yet Aramis took hold of him and leaned down. Opening his mouth, he sucked the head of his cock inside pulling a low groan from his Master.

He sucked him until he was hard and leaking then pulled off with a pop. Straddling him, he scooted forward until he was in position. “Can you hold your cock in place?” he asked

“Yes,” Athos replied as he took hold of his cock and held it up. He felt Aramis move back until the head was pressed against his hole then his boy was pushing back and taking him into him. As soon as Athos breeched him, Aramis paused. A moment later he was pressing back again and not stopping until his Master was all the way inside of him.

“So good,” Athos moaned. “So fucking good.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis agreed with a moan of his own. A few seconds later he began to move, riding his Master in a slow, steady rhythm that had Athos moaning almost constantly. Aramis smiled at the sounds the other man was making, pleased that he was pleasing his Master. His own cock was hard and leaking all over his stomach but he didn’t care. All he cared about was his Master’s pleasure.

“You’d better... better come before... before I do,” Athos stammered as Aramis continued to ride him, steadily taking him apart.

With a nod, Aramis took one hand and wrapped it around his erection. He began to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before he could feel his orgasm building and began to pick up the pace, stroking himself faster.

“That’s it, boy,” Athos said breathlessly. “Stroke yourself for me. I want to watch you come all over me.”

“Sir...” Aramis gasped as he felt his orgasm rising at Athos’ words.

“Do it, boy. Come on me,” Athos ordered.

That was enough for Aramis. With a cry, he began to come, his seed streaking across Athos’ chest as he continued to ride him. When it was over Aramis knelt over Athos, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

“Keep riding. I’m going to come,” Athos told him as he took Aramis by the hips and began to move him.

With a nod, Aramis began to move, letting Athos set the pace now as he worked to bring the other man off. It didn’t take long. The feel of his boy’s cooling seed on his chest along with the feel of his tight channel gripping him was enough to push him over the edge and with a cry he slammed his hips upward and began to come.

It was Athos’ turn to pant as his orgasm subsided. Aramis stayed still above him, Athos’ hands still holding his hips tightly. It wasn’t tight enough to bruise but it was close. Aramis didn’t mind. He would enjoy any mark his Master chose to put on him. He wasn’t sure, though, if that was Athos’ intent right now.

“Can you roll to the side without hurting yourself?” Athos asked.

“I think so,” Aramis replied.

“Go ahead then and I’ll get us cleaned up,” Athos said.

“I can do that, Sir,” Aramis said as he rolled to the side with a hiss.

“Aramis?”

“I’m fine, Sir. Just touched one of my feet is all.”

“And this is why I’m going to clean us up,” Athos said.

“Sir...”

“What?”

“I really can take care of it,” Aramis said. He didn’t mean to argue with his Master but he wasn’t an invalid. “I’m not that hurt, Sir. Honest.”

Athos sighed. He knew he was taking things a bit too far but he couldn’t seem to help it. Thoughts of Josh and how he had messed that up kept running through his head. The last thing he wanted to do was make the same mistakes with Aramis. 

But Aramis wasn’t Josh. His boy could take a lot more than Josh ever could. And he was denying him the chance to. “Alright,” Athos said. “But if it gets to be too much I expect you to tell me.”

“I will, Sir. I promise.” With that settled, Aramis carefully climbed down from the bed and crawled toward the bathroom. Once there, he quickly wiped himself up then dampened a warm cloth for his Master. He slowly began crawling back out into the bedroom and over to the bed. 

“Master, can you take these?” he asked and handed him the cloth and towel. Athos took them and waited for his boy to climb back up.

It took him a little longer to climb up than it had to climb down. Athos was on the verge of helping him when he finally made it. Without a word Aramis took the cloth and towel back from him then back to gently clean and dry him. Once he was finished, he went to take them back to the bathroom but Athos stopped him and simply dropped them over the side of the bed for now.

“Thank you for my orgasm, Master,” Aramis said surprising Athos.

“You’re welcome, boy,” Athos replied as he stroked his boy’s jaw.

They ended up back in Athos’ office. Athos helped Aramis into the chair at his own desk so he could work on the company Christmas party. While it could be considered work, it was more Athos’ private affair so he didn’t argue when Aramis asked to be allowed to work on it. He would need to think of something else for his boy to do after this to keep him from getting bored. But for now, he had the party to work on. 

Athos even got a cushion to go under Aramis’ feet so they wouldn’t touch the hard floor. His boy had objected at first but Athos had quieted him with a few soft words, telling him the marking was meant to be painful but not unbearably so and that he was the one responsible for taking care of his boy. Aramis had subsided after that.

The day passed relatively quickly with both men lost in their work. When Aramis realized how much time had passed and that he had not even checked in with his Master he started to panic but Athos had quickly calmed him once more.

“How does Chinese sound?” Athos asked when they began cleaning up their desks for the night.

“Whatever you want, Sir.”

“Aramis, I’m asking your opinion. Would you like Chinese or something else?” 

“Chinese would be great, Sir,” Aramis replied. “I’m sorry. I guess I got used to you making all the decisions not asking my opinion.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Athos said as he realized Aramis was right. “I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

“No, Master. If you want...”

“Be quiet, boy,” Athos told him firmly. “It won’t happen again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You know what to order,” Athos told him and gestured toward his phone.

Aramis carefully slid to the floor and crawled to the phone. He placed their usual order then turned back to his Master. “Thirty minutes, Sir. Should I dress?”

“Dress? What for?”

“To, uh, to get the food when it gets here.”

“No. I’ll take care of that this time.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Aramis said meekly. This was much more like the Master he’d had the last few days. The one he had grown used to. Not that he minded the gentle way Athos had been treating him all day, it was just a rather abrupt change. One he thought he should ask him about but was unsure how.

“What is it?” Athos asked. He could tell by the look on his boy’s face that something was wrong.

“Nothing, Sir. Just...”

“Just?”

“Why have you been treating me so... so gently all day?” Aramis forced himself to ask.

“Ah. Well, I didn’t want to overdo it with your feet,” Athos said.

“But you’ve caned my feet before, Sir.”

“So I have,” Athos sighed. “Do you remember what I told you about Joshua?”

“Yes, Sir. He was the idiot that left you.”

“Not according to him. According to him, he was escaping. I was... hard on him. Very hard. I didn’t want to make the same mistake with you.”

“You won’t,” Aramis told him. “I love you, Athos. And yes, I know I just earned a punishment there but I don’t care. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Athos said. He saw Aramis look at him askance and smiled. “I do know. And no punishment for that.”

“Sir, what did I just say? I’m not him. I can take it.”

“Very well. Five swats with the paddle and you have to stand for them in your inspection position.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis swallowed. “Can you do it before we eat?”

“Now works for me,” Athos said. “Get into position while I get the paddle.”

“Yes, Master.” Aramis crawled over to the center of the room to give Athos enough room to work. Gingerly, he got to his feet, wincing as he put weight on them. When he heard Athos coming out of the bedroom, he quickly bent over and grabbed his ankles, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

“Good boy,” Athos said as he took in Aramis’ bent over form. “You will have two orgasms to go after this, don’t forget.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis moaned.

“I want you to count these out for me and thank me after each one. Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

With a nod, Athos drew back his arm then brought the paddle whistling down onto Aramis’ upturned ass. He heard the crack of it and heard his boy cry out as he tried not to move. 

“One, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis gasped as the pain rolled through him like a wave. 

Four more times Athos drew back his arm and let the paddle fly. Four more times his boy cried out as he struggled to remain in position. Four more times Aramis counted out the blow and thanked his Master for it.

Finally, it was over. Athos left him standing there while he went to put the paddle away. When he came back, he carefully eased him off of his feet and onto his knees. “Do you want a cushion to sit on or will your knees suffice?”

“My kn-knees will be f-fine, Sir,” Aramis replied.

“Good boy,” Athos told him as he set aside the dildo he had brought back out with him. “Now put your hands behind your back and brace your shoulder against the floor.”

Aramis looked at him then brought his hands around behind his back. He carefully lowered his shoulder to the floor, bracing himself with it. He felt Athos take up his cuffs and fasten them together then move back beside his hip.

“You ready, boy?” Athos asked as he took up the dildo and placed at Aramis’ hole. 

“Yes, Master,” Aramis said as he took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what toy his Master was about to use on him.

Slowly, Athos began to push the dildo inside his boy. He didn’t stop until the toy was seated all the way. Then, he slowly pulled it back out again before sliding it in once more. He set up a nice steady pace making sure to hit Aramis’ prostate on every in stroke. Soon his boy was shaking from the force of it and mewling softly.

“Feel good?” Athos asked as he pulled the toy back only to slide it forward again. 

“Too... too much,” Aramis stammered.

“Too much?” Athos laughed. “It’s not too much. Not for a good boy like you. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes... yes, S-sir,” Aramis managed as he struggled to hold on and not come without permission.

“That’s a good boy,” Athos told him as he picked up speed with he dildo. “Just for that, you can come whenever you want.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he began to move his hips in time with Athos’ thrusts. In no time at all, he found himself on the brink, gasping. “I’m going to come, Sir.”

“Come for me then,” Athos told him. “Don’t worry, you will have another orgasm to go after this one.”

With a cry, Aramis began to come, striping the floor as well as his chest as Athos continued to fuck him with the dildo. His cries soon turned to mewls as Athos continued to fuck him. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long before Aramis was once more moving in time with Athos’ thrusts and crying out as he came for the second time.

“Wait here,” Athos said leaving the dildo in place as he headed to the bedroom. He came back out with a plug and quickly switched the two before unfastening Aramis’ wrists.

Athos spent the next few hours admiring his boy as he crawled about, a plug firmly lodged in his ass. He had plans for that ass and the plug only made them easier. “Come,” he called out smiling when Aramis winced. His boy definitely did not like being treated like a dog. That was a shame because Athos didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

Aramis winced when his Master called him. He really hated being called like a dog but there was nothing to do for it. It was his Master’s desire so that’s what would happen. Not wanting him to think he was disobeying, Aramis turned toward him and crawled as quickly as he could. Once he reached his Master, Athos reached out to him and patted his head. Aramis simply knelt beside him and took it.

“I want you,” Athos told him. “Now be a good bitch and present for me.”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis said blushing as he turned around and did as Athos bid presenting his plugged ass to the man.

“Good dog,” Athos said as he took hold of the plug and pulled it free. Sliding to his knees he moved up behind Aramis and slid inside him in on long push.

“Aaahhh,” Aramis cried out as Athos’ cock split him open all over again. Even having the plug in him wasn’t enough to make up for his Master’s thick cock.

“Oh yeah,” Athos moaned. “Still tight even with the plug. That’s what I like about you, Aramis. Your nice, tight ass.”

“Yes, Sir. Only... only for you, Sir,” Aramis said.

“Damn right only for me. I catch you with somebody else, well... you don’t really want to know what I’ll do. You’re mine, boy. You belong to me. And I don’t share. Ever.”

Athos kept himself buried to the hilt a moment longer then pulled out until only the head was inside. A quick thrust of his hips pulled another cry from his boy and saw him buried to the hilt once more. Taking hold of Aramis’ hips as tight as he could, he began to fuck his boy hard and fast, slamming his cock into him again and again. Once he found his sweet spot, he made it a point to ram into it, wanting to see if he could force his boy to come yet again.

Aramis was doing everything he could not to come. He knew he didn’t have permission even if his owner was doing his best to make him come. _Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come._ , he repeated to himself over and over again as he fought against the unwanted orgasm. Finally, he felt his Master slam into him and grind against him then his Master’s cock was pulsing as he came deep within him.

“So fucking good,” Athos panted as he leaned over his boy’s back. Forcing himself up, he took up the plug once more. Sliding his cock free, he slid the plug inside in its place, effectively plugging his boy up once more. He would see how his boy felt in the morning once he’d slept in the plug all night.

Aramis whimpered as Athos slid free and replaced his cock with the plug. It wasn’t so much that he was sore, though he was, as the fact that he was achingly hard. He knew so much as a stroke to his cock would be enough to set him off and from the way Athos was acting he was just liable to leave the plug in all night leaving his boy to suffer both the pain and pleasure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s that?” Aramis asked after the delivery man had left. It was day five of their agreement and Aramis could honestly say he had no idea what Athos might have had delivered.

“It’s the spanking bench I ordered,” Athos grinned. “And the paddle.” He held up a heavy wooden paddle with ATHOS engraved on it. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of marks this left on his boy, if he’d be able to make out ATHOS as easily he could SLAVE before. 

“That looks... hard,” Aramis commented as he eyed the paddle. Then his attention turned to the bench and he swallowed thickly. The bench was about the same height as their coffee table and padded. The front two legs had cuffs for his wrists while the back two had cuffs for his thighs. There was even a place to attach his collar to so his head would be held in place while his Master did what he would.

“It’s meant to be hard,” Athos assured him. “But the bench is nicely padded.” He had seen his boy’s eyes go wide at the sight of it. He couldn’t really blame him. The cuffs did make it rather intimidating, especially the collar fasteners. It would allow him to completely immobilize his boy before going to town on him. Athos couldn’t wait. 

Pausing for a minute, Athos realized there was no reason he had to wait. “Come here,” he said and held out his hand. He waited until Aramis was beside him before pulling him down on the floor next to the bench. 

“Sir?”

“I want to try out my new toys,” Athos told him. “This isn’t a punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. You’re going to tie my across the bench and spank me.”

“Good boy. And if you take everything I give you I’ll even let you come at least once.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll do my best, Sir.”

“You always do your best, Aramis. I never have doubt of that. Come on, climb on,” Athos said as he patted the bench. Once Aramis laid himself across it, Athos began positioning his arms and legs then binding them into place. He even went so far as to fasten his collar to the frame leaving his boy no more than an inch to move in any direction.

“I’m not going to gag you this first time,” Athos told him. “I want you to be able to call out if it gets to be too much. But rest assured, I’m not going to go easy on you either.”

“Yes, Sir. I won’t use my safe word unless I have to, Sir, but I will use it if I need to, I promise.”

“Good boy,” Athos said and patted his head. “You can breathe alright, it’s not too tight?”

“It’s fine, Master.”

“Then I think it’s time to begin. I think we’ll start with twenty. You’ll count them out.” Before Aramis could reply, Athos drew back his arm and landed the first blow on his unprotected buttocks. He was immediately fascinated by the deep red color that bloomed under the paddle’s assault. He thought he could barely make out the A of his name and smiled.

“One, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis gasped, the blow from the paddle having left him breathless.

Athos drew back his arm and laid down another blow right on top of the first. He heard his boy cry out and stroked over his ass where the bruises were just starting to form.

“Two, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis managed, his words coming out even more strained than before.

Athos did the same thing to blows three, four, and five, doing his best to lay the paddle in as close to the same spot as possible. His boy counted with each swat, often crying out as well. By blow five, he was squirming as much as his restrictive bonds would allow and trying not to cry.

“So good,” Athos said as he set the paddle down and rubbed both of Aramis’ bruised cheeks. He could make out his name faintly and smiled. He knew by morning it would be darker still making it much more visible. Taking the paddle back up, he went to work on Aramis’ thighs, first the insides then the back.

Aramis couldn’t help but cry out when Athos began paddling his thighs. Because of the angle, he couldn’t hit very hard on the inside but the backs of his legs were open to him fully. By the time blow fifteen had landed, Aramis was crying outright as he fought to endure.

“Fifteen, Sir. Th-thank you, Sir,” Aramis stammered as tears ran down his face. His safe word was on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back. He knew he could take this and he would for his Master’s sake.

“Five more, boy,” Athos said and homed in on Aramis’ ass once again. Taking the paddle, he let it come to rest over his boy’s bruised backside. “Can you come?”

“Yes, Ma-ma-master,” Aramis said as he sniffed back tears.

“Then come for me,” Athos said. “You have five swats to manage it in. Ready?”

Aramis nodded as much as his bonds would allow. Despite the pain he was rock hard and aching and knew it wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge. As humiliating as it was to come from being beaten, for him it only made it better.

Drawing his arm back, Athos laid down the first of the final five swats. He did his best to lay it down in the same place as he had earlier. The scream he tore from Aramis told him he was at least partially successful. 

“Sixteen, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Aramis cried out loudly, his hips thrusting, moving his hard cock against the bench as much as he could.

The next three blows landed in quick succession. So quick, in fact, that Aramis barely had time to count each one out, squirming and moaning, before the next one fell. It was when the nineteenth blow fell that Aramis lost it. With a scream, he began to writhe, his hard cock pulsing between his belly and the bench as he came.

Athos let the final blow fall as he his boy fell apart before him, landing it right over the last one. It drew a weakened cry from Aramis as he collapsed panting on the bench. 

“Twenty, Sir... Thank you, Sir,” Aramis barely managed, his body still trembling from all it had been through.

“Good boy,” Athos said as he petted down his boy’s sweaty back. He let his hand dip down and grab a handful of meaty cheek drawing a ragged cry from his lips. “Easy now. This is mine and I can play with it if I want to.”

“Yes... ye-yes, Sir.”

“That’s right,” Athos said as he dropped the paddle and moved up between Aramis’ spread legs. Pulling his own hard cock free, he pressed it against Aramis’ hole and slowly sank in. He heard his boy moan again when he pressed up against his beaten ass and he ran his hand down his back to soothe him. 

Taking his by the hips, Athos began to fuck his boy in and out slowly, relishing the moans and grunts he pulled every time he brushed against his sore ass. Little by little, he began to increase his pace, picking up speed and strength until he was fucking him with abandon and Aramis was constantly moaning in pain.

“So fucking tight,” Athos groaned as he plunged in deep and began to come.

“Aaahhh. Please, Master!” Aramis cried out, the feel of Athos rubbing against him more than he could take.

“Hush... hush, boy,” Athos panted as he leaned down over his back. “Just take it like a good boy. Just take it.”

Aramis whimpered but said nothing else as he held on through his Master’s fucking. Finally, Athos raised up and began to pull out leaving his boy alone on the bench once more. 

“Be still,” Athos told him when he started to squirm again. “I’ll be right back.” 

Athos hurried to the bathroom, taking the paddle with him. He cleaned himself and the paddle then hurried back out to Aramis, damp cloth in hand. He started with his back, cleaning the sweat from it then moved on to his legs before finally cleaning over his red and bruised ass. 

Quickly, Athos unbound him from the bench and helped him to raise up from it. He cleaned the front of him as well as the bench, cleaning away all traces of his come before carefully helping his boy to his feet. When Aramis started to sway, Athos grabbed him around the waist to steady him and slowly began walking him toward the bedroom where the salve waited.

Aramis was grateful when Athos helped him to lay down on his stomach in their bed. He sighed when his Master went to the bureau then came back with a jar. Athos had found the salve on the internet. It helped take the sting out of things but wouldn’t lessen his bruising any.

When Athos fingers brushed over his backside, Aramis couldn’t keep from crying out in a combination of pleasure/pain. He felt his cock stirring beneath him and wiggled a bit until his Master gave him a light tap on the ass. It was enough to refocus him and draw him back down again as Athos once more began to apply the salve.

“Keep still,” Athos warned him when it looked like Aramis was going to move again.

“Yes, Master,” Aramis said softly, ignoring the hardness now digging into his belly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Athos asked as Aramis began to writhe again.

“I’m hard, Sir,” Aramis admitted.

“Ah. In that case, no coming for you if you can’t keep still,” Athos ordered. “Be a good boy and I’ll think about letting you afterwards.”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis agreed, settling back onto the bed once more and forcing himself not to move. He would really like another orgasm, especially by his Master’s hand. He knew he wouldn’t get that if he wasn’t a good boy.

“That’s better,” Athos said as he continued to work in the salve. He noticed Aramis almost sink into the bed and had to wonder how far down his boy was. For now, he would leave it. He would check on him once he was done with the salve.

In the end, Aramis was quite far down. So far that Athos had to help him roll onto his side. He didn’t want to roll him over onto his back and put pressure on his bruises just yet so his side would have to do. 

Pulling his boy close, Athos kept hold of him with one hand and reached for his leaking cock with the other. He was surprised he could get it up again so soon. It just showed how far down his boy was that the pain had all turned to pleasure for him. Taking him in hand, Athos began to stroke him. Even being the second time, it didn’t take long and soon Aramis was thrusting into his Master’s hand and coming all over his chest again.

Once Athos got him cleaned up again, he slipped out of his clothes and slid into bed with his boy. After a bit of jostling and pulling, he got his boy where he wanted him, laying on his chest. In no time, both of them were fast asleep, Athos’ arm securely wrapped around his boy.

They only slept for a short time before Aramis’ restlessness woke them up. “What’s wrong, boy?” Athos asked.

“I don’t know, Sir. I just can’t seem to settle down,” Aramis replied.

“Then how about we get the rest of today’s orgasms done and see if that doesn’t help settle you down.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis awoke on day ten with a groan. His entire body felt sore all over. Athos had coaxed nine orgasms from him yesterday and eight the day before that. He was due for ten today and had no idea how he would endure. If not for the use of the fucking machine last night he never would have made it. 

He actually hoped his Master planned on using the machine again today. He was so sore he was going to need it if he was going to manage to come ten times for him. Yesterday, the last two had even been dry letting him know he was likely in for the same again today.

“Something wrong, boy?” Athos asked after letting his boy come awake.

“No, Sir. Just sore from yesterday is all.”

“You know what you have in store for you today.”

“Yes, Sir. Sir, I, uh, I may need some help again,” Aramis said hesitantly.

“Help how? The machine?” Athos asked.

“Yes, Sir. I don’t think I can manage ten on my own.”

“I could always use the vibrator,” Athos suggested off-handedly. He saw Aramis flinch and filed his reaction away for later. “Or we could stick to the machine.”

“Whatever you think best, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Athos told him as he stroked his hand up and down his back. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you if you need it. Trust me.”

“I do, Sir. I’m just... worried.”

“Well stop worrying. That’s for me to do. All you have to do is obey.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Alright, I want you to go make us breakfast then carry it into the living room,” Athos commanded. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis replied and carefully extracted himself from the bed. He headed for the kitchen leaving Athos lying there.

By the time breakfast was ready, Athos was waiting in the living room sitting on the couch. He motioned Aramis over with the breakfast tray and pointed to the coffee table. Afterwards, he took Aramis by the collar and pulled him down onto his knees beside him.

“This looks delicious. Good job,” Athos commended.

“Thank you, Master.”

Keeping Aramis there beside him, Athos began to feed them both. He took his time about it, enjoying having his boy there with him. It completed him, fulfilling the need to care for his boy that sometimes went unmet.

“Go get your leash,” Athos told him. Aramis obeyed with a nod, instinctively crawling toward the bedroom rather than walking. When he crawled back into the room he had the leash in his mouth and he carried it to Athos, dropping it in his lap.

“Good dog,” Athos praised as he took up the leash and attached it to Aramis’ collar. Standing, he gave a gentle tug toward their shared office. “Come.”

Aramis followed him without a word. He had grown accustomed to Athos treating him like his pet dog and it no longer bothered him. He was surprised when Athos led him to his own desk rather than Athos’ and motioned him up onto the chair.

“I’ve got some work I need to do this morning. You can either work on the Christmas party or this year’s charitable donations. I don’t care which. You know what you need to get done so work accordingly.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said with a touch more professionalism than normal of late. 

Athos left him at that, going over to his own desk to work. Even as he worked he kept an eye on his boy, watching as he squirmed in his seat as he worked. “Is something wrong?” Athos asked finally having enough.

“No, Sir. I’m just a little sore, that’s all. I’m sorry I distracted you.”

Going over to Aramis desk, Athos unclipped his leash. “Go get a pillow to sit on. I’ll wait.” They had a rule. No one but Athos put the leash on or off. Aramis was not allowed to without express permission.

Knowing Athos expected him to hurry, Aramis leapt to his feet and rushed into the bedroom. He grabbed his pillow from the bed and hurried back out. Placing it in the chair, he sat down on it and nearly sighed in relief.

“Better?” Athos asked as he reattached the leash.

“Much. Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, boy. Next time, just ask.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said, blushing at the soft rebuke. 

They spent the day until lunch time working then Athos called a halt. “Take your leash and go bring back a plug,” Athos told him untying his leash from the desk and handing it to him.

“What size, Sir?” Aramis asked. They possessed a number of plugs that ranged in size from medium to extra large. Aramis hoped his Master didn’t want one of the bigger ones.

“Medium is fine,” Athos said taking pity on his boy.

“Thank you, Master,” Aramis said in relief then quickly headed to the bedroom to fetch what Athos had asked for.

As Aramis went to get the plug, Athos drug out the fucking machine into the middle of the living room. He shoved the coffee table out of the way and waited for his boy to get back.

Athos had no more than got the living room set up before Aramis came back, plug in hand. He handed it over to his Master relieved by the man’s pleased smile. “Good boy,” Athos told him. “What took you so long, though?”

“Sorry, Master. I was just looking at the bruises on my backside. I can just make out your name.”

“Well maybe we’ll have to darken them up a bit so you can see them better.”

“Oh? How, Sir? Or did you mean the paddle...”

“Not the paddle. I have something else in mind. In the meantime, as you can see, I’ve brought the machine out. You seemed to think you would have some trouble achieving all ten of your orgasms. I thought I would help you along.”

“Thank you, Master,” Aramis said as he eyed the machine sitting in the middle of the room. On the one hand, he was grateful to Athos for the offered help. On the other hand, he knew just how taxing the machine and its relentless fucking could be.

“You might be rethinking that in an hour or two,” Athos said.

“An hour or two, Sir? That... that seems like a, um, a lot,” Aramis said.

“It is,” Athos agreed. “It’ll seem like even more while it’s happening. But you can take it. I know you can. Besides, how else are you going to manage to come ten times before the end of the day? Now go get the bench so I can get you strapped into position.”

Aramis did as he was told and drug their usual bench over next to the machine. He lay across it then and waited for his Master to tie him down. First Athos bound his arms in place to the front legs then he spread his legs wide before strapping them down as well. Lastly, he took the straps from under the bench and brought them up, effectively strapping his torso to the bench restricting Aramis’ movements almost completely. 

Moving the machine back, Athos went into the bedroom to gather the dildo he planned on using. He thought of starting with a smaller one and working his way up to the larger sized ones but changed his mind and settled on one of the medium sized ones Aramis was sore as it was and he didn’t want him trying to take any of the larger ones right now.

His choice in hand he returned to the living room and his trussed up boy. Moving up behind him, he slid a finger inside his hole to make sure he was still lubed enough. Satisfied, he rubbed over his prostate a bit then pulled his finger free. He screwed the dildo onto the end of the machine and moved it into position, the head of the dildo snug against Aramis’ ready hole.

“Ready, boy?” Athos asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied as he tried to nod but the straps held him too tightly in place.

“Here we go,” Athos warned as he turned the machine on. He started it on low but even that was enough to draw a cry from his boy and he winced at the sound of it. Knowing his boy wouldn’t appreciate being coddled, he ignored it and slowly inched the speed higher.

“Ooohhhh...” Aramis moaned as the thing inside him began to move faster.

“Easy, boy. You can take it,” Athos told him.

“Yes, Master,” Aramis gasped as his sore body clenched down on the cock fucking him. It wasn’t even going that fast but after the last two days his body was hypersensitive. Even Athos’ finger inside him, however brief, had felt so much larger than normal.

Athos slowly cranked up the speed until it was at the middle setting. Aramis had already come once nearly taking them both by surprise. Athos had given him permission to come whenever he felt the need, not wanting to deny him with so many orgasms to go. 

“You’re going to leave me quite the mess to clean up, aren’t you, boy?” Athos chuckled as Aramis cried out and came for the second time. Athos could see what Aramis meant by the bruises on his ass still faintly spelling out his name and got an idea. After his boy’s third orgasm, he stopped the machine and drew it back out of the way. 

Going to his desk, Athos rummaged around until he found a sharpie then quickly returned to his boy’s side. “I want you to hold perfectly still. Understand?”

“Master?” Aramis called, confused.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master. I won’t move.”

“Good boy,” Athos replied. Taking the marker, he began to carefully trace over the bruise on Aramis’ ass coloring in his name in thick black ink.

“Master...” Aramis moaned as Athos colored over the bruising on his backside. While the bruises were no longer fresh, they were still sore and what his Master was doing only made them more so.

“Almost done,” Athos said. When he was finally finished, he took his phone and took several pictures then carried it around to show Aramis his handiwork.

“You... What did you use?” Aramis asked, awed by the sight of Athos’ name so prominently displayed on his flesh.

“A black sharpie,” Athos replied. “It won’t come off for weeks.”

“Ooh,” Aramis moaned. “Master... I’m going to come.” Just the knowledge that he would carry Athos’ mark on him for weeks was enough to push him over the edge once more and he moaned again as he began to come weakly.

Athos let his boy rest for a few minutes after that. He was surprised by the strength of Aramis’ response. He had not realized it would affect his boy so. He gave him some water and thought about letting him up for a bit but decided in the end to leave him as he was for now. Setting the machine back up, he sat down on the couch and once more turned it on low.

He worked his boy up again slowly, coaxing his fifth orgasm from him before he even made it to medium. Looking under the bench, he saw that very little was coming out of his boy’s cock and knew the next orgasm would be completely dry. Leaning back on the couch, he kicked his bare feet up and settled them in the middle of Aramis’ back, effectively using his boy as a footstool.

Aramis moaned when he felt Athos feet on his back. He had never been used as furniture before though they had discussed it once. It left him feeling humiliated, like he was less than a person. At the same time, it made his sore cock twitch painfully which only left him feeling more humiliated.

“Comfortable, boy?” Athos asked with a chuckle. “I know I am.” He could see the blush that ran all the way down Aramis’ back. Still, as long as his boy didn’t say anything he would continue. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied, blushing even more because it was the truth. 

Athos milked two more orgasms out of Aramis before calling a brief halt. After coming seven times he knew his boy had to be super sensitive and wanted to give him a few minutes to come down a bit. 

“How’re you doing, pet?” Athos asked him as he lifted his sweaty head and held it up.

“So good, Master,” Aramis said as he did his best to kiss Athos’ hand. He felt magnificent, like he was floating. Even the pain only made it better, pushing him down deeper inside himself. At times it felt like the pain was the only thing tethering him and keeping him from floating away altogether.

Satisfied, Athos gave Aramis more water to drink then moved the machine back once more. He slid two fingers in his boy’s loose hole and rubbed over his swollen prostate, making him mewl. Deciding a bit more lube wouldn’t be uncalled for, he went to the end table and pulled out a tube. Slicking his fingers liberally, he slid them back in and began to coat his boy’s insides with the gel.

Pulling his fingers free, Athos decided they had taken enough of a break. He started to move the machine back into position when the sight of his name on his boy’s ass caught his attention. In the blink of an eye his cock went from only semi hard to hard as a rock. 

“I want to fuck you, boy,” Athos moaned as he knelt between Aramis’ spread thighs.

“Oh please, Sir,” Aramis began to beg. He wanted nothing more than for his Master to take him. “Please.”

That was good enough for Athos. Undoing his pants he pulled his hard cock free. With a single push, he pressed his cock inside his boy to the root causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Determined to make Aramis come on his cock, Athos angled himself so that he hit his swollen prostate with every stroke. In no time, both of them were on the brink, Athos only holding back because he wanted to make his boy come first.

“Master... Master, please...” Aramis pled as he tried to press back into Athos’ thrusts.

“What is it, boy?”

“Let me come,” he begged. “Please, let me come.”

“Come for me, boy,” Athos told him sharply as he began slamming into the other man.

“Yes!” Aramis cried out as he began to come, his body jerking and his balls drawing up tight though nothing came out of his cock.

“Good pet,” Athos told him before following him over the edge a moment later. His hips pistoning back and forth as he fucked his boy through both of their orgasms.

“I came... came dry... Master,” Aramis panted. “I can’t... can’t come any more.”

“You can come,” Athos corrected. “You just can’t ejaculate. That’s alright. I don’t need your seed, just your orgasms.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. If his Master wanted him to come until his balls turned themselves inside out, he would. It almost felt like they had already.

“Only two more to go,” Athos told him. “I’m going to turn the machine back on and watch while it fucks them out of you. Ready?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m ready for it.”

Athos moved the machine back into place then turned it on. He let his feet come to rest on Aramis’ back once more as he watched the machine take his boy apart. In no time, Aramis was mewling and moaning as he did his best to fuck back against the dildo skewering him. His Master had him tied down too tightly for that, though. All he could do was take it.

He had to work for his ninth orgasm, his body feeling as though it was right on the brink but unable to fall over. Athos saw him struggling but let him be. He had faith in his boy. As it turned out, a few minutes later Aramis managed to push himself over the edge and began to come, his cock spitting out nothing as his balls were drained dry.

For his final orgasm, Athos moved off the couch and up beside his boy. Reaching under the bench, he took hold of his angry red cock and began to gently stroke it in counterpoint to the rhythm of the machine. Aramis tried to move into his hand as well as back onto the dildo but he could do neither. Instead, all he could do was lay there and let his Master use him.

“Good boy,” Athos said once Aramis ceased trying to move. “Almost done. You’ve been so good today. Perfect even. Just come for me one more time. You can do that, can’t you, boy?”

“Yes... yes, Master,” Aramis gasped and began to concentrate on coming, on the feel of Athos’ hand around his cock as well as that of the machine relentlessly fucking into him. Suddenly, he was there. He cried out in warning then his hips were moving of their own accord as much as his bonds would allow as he came for the final time.

When it was over, Athos unstrapped him and actually picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He came back into the living room and quickly cleaned it up then hurried back to his boy. He found Aramis nearly asleep, struggling to stay awake and wait for him.

“Just let me clean you up and check you over then you can sleep,” Athos said fondly. He was so proud of his boy for making it through the day and wanted to reward him. First however, he needed some rest.

“I can get into position, Master,” Aramis said weakly as he struggled to get up. 

Athos pushed him back down on the bed. “Not tonight. I’ll inspect you from the bed tonight. Let me just get a cloth to clean you up.” Hurrying into the bathroom, Athos dampened a cloth and grabbed a towel then returned to the bedroom. He took his time cleaning Aramis, being especially gentle with his genitals and hole. Once he was clean, Athos slid two fingers inside his boy and felt around for any damage. Relieved when he found nothing but his swollen prostate, he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the towel.

“Get some sleep, pet,” Athos told him as he stroked his hair. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Aramis asked sleepily.

“As soon as I get undressed. You just rest. I’ll be right beside you in a moment.”

Athos lay in bed thinking over the events of the day. Specifically, he was thinking about his boy and how hard he had struggled to fulfill his Master’s edict. As it stood, Aramis was due for nine orgasms come the morrow and Athos did not think he could take it. He would have to change their plan, perhaps starting over at one rather than counting down from ten. Changing his mind might make him look weak but it was a chance he was going to have to take. His boys’ wellbeing was the important thing here and trying to milk nine more orgasms out of him would the like unto torture for the younger man. His decision made, he was finally able to go to sleep, content in the knowledge that he was doing the right thing for his boy.

Aramis awoke in a great deal of pain. He tried not to show it, not wanting to worry his Master but it was impossible. He ached from head to foot, his whole body feeling painfully overused.

“What is it?” Athos asked when he felt Aramis stiffen against him.

“Nothing, Si-...” he began to say only to be cut off by a cry of pain.

“Aramis, what is it?” Athos asked, suddenly alarmed.

“I, uh, I think we overdid it a bit yesterday,” Aramis admitted, his words coming out in pants.

“I know,” Athos told him as he stroked up and down his back trying to ease him. “I already decided to change our plans for today.”

“No nine orgasms?” Aramis asked hopefully.

“No,” Athos replied gently. “Only one and only if you feel up to it. If you don’t we’ll skip it altogether and start again in a day or two.”

“You would really do that just for me?”

“I would do anything for you, Aramis. I just hope you don’t find me weak because of it.”

“I would never find you weak, Sir. You’re... you’re one of the strongest men I know.”

“Thank you,” Athos said, genuinely grateful. 

Athos ended up having to help Aramis from the bed. It was actually easier on the man to crawl so Athos let him, attaching his leash and slowly walking him into the living room and up onto the couch. “Wait here while I fix breakfast,” Athos told him.

Aramis started to protest but one look at his Master’s face stopped him. “Master,” he called as Athos headed toward the kitchen. “Can I see it?” He was referring to the mark Athos had put on his ass with the sharpie the previous night.

“After breakfast,” Athos promised. “I want to get a look at it myself.” 

Breakfast was a quick affair. Athos scrambled up some eggs and bacon and carried them out to the living room. He fed his boy, taking bites himself here and there but mostly concentrating on Aramis. Once they were fed, Athos led him into the bedroom and helped him back up onto the bed so he could get a good look at his handiwork.

HIs name stood out darkly against Aramis’ skin. The marker covered up the bruising entirely but Athos knew it was still there. “Stay here,” he told Aramis then hurried into the bathroom. He returned with a mirror and the bruise salve.

He handed the mirror to Aramis and helped him to look at the mark on his ass. Aramis sucked in a breath at the sight of it. He hadn’t realized it would stand out so darkly. “It will fade,” Athos told him thinking he didn’t like it.

“I don’t want it to,” Aramis admitted. “I like it.”

“Well then, we’ll have to make sure to refresh it when it starts to wear off.” Taking the mirror from Aramis, he set it aside and picked up the salve. As gently as he could, he applied it to the bruises still adorning Aramis’ ass. He paid special attention whenever Aramis sucked in a breath or showed some other sign of discomfort. By the time he was done, Aramis was all but sinking into the bed in bliss.

Athos helped his boy back down from the bed and walked him into their office. He left Aramis by his desk then hurried back to the bedroom. He returned a few moments later carrying the dog bed from the foot of the bed. 

Aramis blushed at the sight of it but said nothing. “I just want you to be comfortable,” Athos told him as he laid the bed down next to his chair and directed Aramis onto it. 

Aramis sighed as he sank down into the thick cushion. “Thank you, Master,” he mumbled as his eyes grew heavy.

“You’re welcome, boy. Get some more rest. I’ll wake you in a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the company Christmas party dawned bright and cold. It was day twenty of their arrangement. Athos and Aramis were back on schedule with Aramis having worked his way back up to five orgasms. Athos had decided to limit him to five maximum rather than ten, not wanting to overwork his boy again. 

“How are you feeling?” Athos asked as they lay in bed together.

“Fine, Sir,” Aramis replied. “But...”

“But?”

“But my mark is fading,” he said, reddening slightly in embarrassment over having brought it up. “Your name. I can barely make it out now.”

“Then we best darken it back in,” Athos told him. “Go get ready then come back and lay face down on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said and quickly complied, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Athos threw on his robe and went to his office to retrieve the sharpie marker. By the time he got back Aramis was laying on the bed waiting for him. “Good boy,” he said. “Now lie still and let me see about fixing your mark.”

Aramis nodded his head then braced himself to remain as still as he could. While the bruises beneath the mark had all healed up it still felt tender to Aramis. He supposed it was all in his head but that didn’t make it feel any different. 

“Easy, boy,” Athos said as he began to color in his name. He didn’t want to admit it but seeing his name so prominently displayed on his boy did something to him, making him proud and possessive all at once. “Does it hurt still?”

“A little, Master,” Aramis admitted.

“I’ll be done soon,” Athos promised him. A few minutes later it was complete. Athos tossed the marker onto the dresser and went to grab a mirror. He came back and spent a moment admiring his handiwork before showing it to Aramis. 

“Look,” he said as he angled the mirror for Aramis to be able to see.

“Oh, Master,” Aramis gushed. “It looks amazing. It’s as good as when you first put it down. I wish...”

“What?”

“Nothing, Sir,” Aramis shook his head embarrassed all over again.

“Aramis. What?”

“I wish it wouldn’t fade,” Aramis said. “That it was permanent. I know, Sir. We agreed no permanent marks. I just... wish.”

“If it’s something you truly want, we can negotiate,” Athos said. “But I would prefer if we waited until our contract is up before we do. I want you to have time to really think about it. I don’t want you to end up regretting anything.”

“I really don’t think I’d regret anything you had done to me but I’ll do as you say and wait.”

“Thank you, boy. I promise we’ll talk about this once our contract is up.”

“Thank you, Master,” Aramis said gratefully.

Both men spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party that night. Athos left Aramis at home doing last minute preparations as he went out to pick up their suits from the dry cleaners. Aramis had volunteered to go but Athos knew he had enough on his plate as it was with all the final details.

Returning to the apartment, Athos was pleased to find Aramis just finishing up. He hung their suits in the bedroom closet then came back out to check on his boy. “How’s it going?”

“I just finished up,” Aramis said as he untied his leash from the desk and walked over to his Master.

Taking the leash from him, Athos pulled his boy close and kissed him hungrily. He felt Aramis melt against him and deepened the kiss. His boy still tasted faintly of the hot chocolate they had shared before he left and Athos lapped at his mouth, chasing the taste.

“Master...” Aramis tried to moan as Athos continued to devour his mouth. He felt his cock growing hard and rubbed it against the other man.

“Does my boy want to come?” Athos asked when he finally pulled back.

“Yes,” Aramis said without hesitation. It would be his third orgasm of the day with two still to go. He was trying not to wait until the last minute for them. They had agreed no orgasms on company property which left the entire Christmas party as off limits. 

Without another word, Athos dropped to his knees. He grabbed Aramis’ hard cock by the base and stroked him up and down before opening his mouth and taking him inside. His boy was standing stock still which was fine with Athos as he began to move his mouth up and down sucking him.

Aramis was so shocked by Athos’ unexpected move that he stood rooted in place. It wasn’t the first blow job Athos had ever given him but it was the first since they had entered into their contract. Aramis was so thrown he wasn’t sure what to do then decided to just let himself feel and enjoy the glorious heat that was Athos’ mouth on his cock.

Athos took pity on his boy and brought him off relatively quickly. He swallowed the salty fluid Aramis filled his mouth with as the man above him cried out his release. Once he was done, he rose to his feet then had to maneuver his boy back and sit him down on the couch.

“Are you alright?” Athos asked with a hint of a smirk.

“I’m wonderful,” Aramis said then smiled goofily up at his lover. It was times like this when Athos the lover truly shown through, eclipsing Athos the Master. These tiny glimpses made Aramis love the man all the more.

“You certainly are,” Athos told him and handed him his leash. “Rest here for a bit. We have about an hour before we need to start getting ready.”

“I hired a car so we wouldn’t have to drive,” Aramis told him as Athos headed for their office to pick up the employee Christmas cards. Everyone had already received their company bonus. This was from Athos personally.

“I know,” Athos called back. “Thanks for that. Means we can both drink tonight.”

“I thought you’d like that,” Aramis replied. “I have a few on standby for any employees that might need them.”

“Thanks for that, too,” Athos said as he came back out of the room and set the cards on the coffee table. He saw down beside Aramis then and drew him in close. Tonight would be a test of sorts for them, to see if they could lay this aside and go back to how they had been. Not that they could not be demonstrative with each other. The entire office knew they were together, after all.

An hour later found both men in the bedroom preparing to dress. Athos suit was a charcoal grey. He accompanied it with a black shirt and tie. Aramis suit was jet black in color. He also accompanied it with a black shirt and tie.

While Athos dressed, Aramis took off his cuffs and laid them on the dresser. He reached for his collar and hesitated. “Sir, do I have to take my collar off?” he asked with a slight frown.

Athos looked at him and smiled softly. “Since I doubt you want to come out as my boy to the entire company, how about if you wear it under your shirt collar? That should keep anyone from noticing while still allowing you to wear it.”

“Can you see it?” Aramis asked a few minutes later once he was fully dressed.

“I can make out the outline of it but only because I know what to look for,” Athos said.

“Um, Sir... I, uh... That is...”

“What is it?” Athos asked suddenly alarmed.

“It’s nothing really. I just... Would you mind terribly if I told anyone?”

“You want to tell people? About being my boy?” Athos asked, shocked.

“Just one person, really. Adele. You know she and I were always close,” Aramis said.

“You miss her,” Athos pointed out. He had not really thought Aramis would miss anyone at the firm. He should have realized the gregarious man would miss what amounted to his best friend outside of himself.

“Maybe. A little,” Aramis said truthfully. He would never lie to Athos.

“Of course you may tell her if you wish,” Athos said. “You may tell anyone you wish. I do not mind.”

“Are you sure? This doesn’t just affect me you know.”

“I am positive. It is my company. If anyone has a problem with the company I keep or how I keep it they are free to seek employment elsewhere.”

“Promise me you’ll talk to me before you fire anyone?” Aramis asked, a touch of pleading in his voice.

“I promise to seek your council before I do anything of the sort,” Athos vowed.

A few moments later Aramis’ phone rang letting him know the car was there. Taking the cards from the table, Athos took Aramis’ hand and they walked hand in hand to the elevator and down to the waiting car.

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

Athos and Aramis were the first to arrive at the office. Security had let the caterers in and everything was set up and ready to go. The DJ arrived shortly after them and was busily preparing his corner of the room.

“We didn’t use him last year,” Athos pointed out as he and Aramis walked around the floor inspecting tables and food.

“No, but he comes very highly recommended,” Aramis responded.

“I’m sure he will be wonderful,” Athos quickly said, not wanting Aramis to think he was criticizing him in any way. His lover had done an outstanding job of preparing for this year’s party. “As will everything else. You did a remarkable job this year.”

“Well, it wasn’t like I had a lot of other projects going on,” Aramis flushed. “This and your charitable donations are all I’ve had to work on.”

“I know,” Athos said, squeezing his hand. “I’ll work on getting you more to do.”

“I’m not complaining,” Aramis said softly. “Taking care of you is more than fulfilling. I just meant I had more time to devote to it this year than I normally would have.”

“Thank you,” Athos said. “It’s good to know you find as much fulfillment in our arrangement as I do.”

As employees began to arrive, Athos and Aramis split up and began to circulate. As much as they would have preferred to remain together they both knew they needed to mingle. Aramis especially enjoyed catching up on all the dirt he had missed being out of the office.

“So what’s the deal with this leave of absence?” Adele asked when she finally managed to corner Aramis. They had been close friends, always sharing coffee and gossip in the office. That was they had been right up until Aramis had disappeared on his mysterious leave.

“Come with me,” Aramis said and led her around to his vacant office. He was almost giddy at the thought of telling his friend about the changes in his relationship. He knew, of everyone, she would understand the most due to being in a similar sort of relationship herself.

“Alright out with it,” she said once they were alone. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back as she stood with her hands on her hips. 

“It’ll be easier if I show you,” Aramis said and began taking off his tie.

“Your explanation requires undressing?” she asked, a bit alarmed.

“Only slightly,” Aramis winked at her. “Besides, you know you’ve been dying to get me out of my clothes for years.”

“Ha! I wouldn’t let Jean hear you say that, my darling rascal. Or Athos.”

“I don’t think Jean will have any more objections to our friendship after this,” Aramis said and pulled apart his shirt collar to reveal the leather collar beneath.

“Oh my God! Aramis! I can’t believe it,” Adele squealed. “Is it permanent?”

“We’re on a thirty day contract right now,” Aramis said as he hastily redid his shirt and tie. “But we’re going to renegotiate after that. I... I want it to be permanent, 24/7.”

“Does Athos want that?”

“I think so. I hope so. We haven’t really talked about it though. Look, no one else knows and I’d like to keep it that way for now. At least until we’ve decided for certain what we want to do.”

“Of course,” Adele agreed at once. She closed the short distance between them and pulled Aramis into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you. Would it be alright if I congratulate Athos?”

“As long as you do it discreetly. I have his permission to tell anyone I like but I only really wanted to tell you.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me. I won’t tell Jean if you don’t want me to.”

“I would never ask that of you. Just let him know that we’re not out about it yet so to please keep it to himself.”

They rejoined the party then. Athos lifted his glass toward Aramis when he saw him emerge from his office with Adele. Aramis couldn’t help but blush at the gesture, simple though it was. Soon he found himself migrating toward his lover without thought.

“I take it everything went well,” Athos whispered and took a drink of his wine.

“Wonderfully so. I told her to keep it to herself, outside of Jean, of course.”

“Of course,” Athos agreed. They drank in silence for a moment before Athos set his glass down on a nearby table. “The DJ you chose is indeed excellent. Would you care to dance?”

“With you?” Aramis asked, shocked. Their relationship was no secret in the office but it was still out of character for Athos to ask him to dance at a company function. “I... I’d love to.”

Athos took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. He gave a nod to the DJ and a slower song began to play. Taking his lover into his arms, he began to guide him around the floor enjoying the feeling of holding him in so public a setting.

Needless to say, the pair garnered quite a few looks. Luckily most of them were fond and accepting. Athos made special note of the few that were not. He recalled his promise to Aramis and would discuss it with him after the party. If they kept their opinions to themselves Athos had no problem with them. Aramis would better know the chances of that. And if he didn’t, Adele would.

When the song ended, the two men received a smattering of applause as they left the dance floor causing Aramis to blush slightly. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about being seen dancing with Athos it was more the public aspect of it not to mention the fact that he knew everyone here.

“Thank you,” Athos whispered in his ear. “That was invigorating.”

“That wasn’t exactly like you,” Aramis pointed out.

“Nonsense. Dancing with my lover is quite like me,” Athos countered.

“Not at work!”

“We are not ‘at work’ as you put it. We are at the company Christmas party. There is a difference.”

“Not much of one,” Aramis argued. “I just don’t want people talking about you, that’s all.”

“Let me worry about that. Call it one of the perks of owning the company. No one will dare give _me_ grief.”

The party wore on long into the night as it always did. Athos made it a point to see everyone off as they left, giving them the Christmas card he had prepared for them and calling for a car if need be. No one argued, knowing their boss was quite adamant about driving while intoxicated especially when he had been the one to provide the intoxicants.

Finally, they were the only two left. To his surprise, Athos handed Aramis a Christmas card like the others. Looking at his lover in surprise, he opened it to find a handwritten note and a folded piece of paper inside. Taking out the paper he saw it was a voucher for a day of his choice. For one day, Aramis would be in complete control of everything they did. 

“Sir?” Aramis queried now that they were alone.

“I thought you might enjoy it,” Athos shrugged. “You have no use for money as I gave most everyone else and your time is now your own. You, uh, you may want to wait until we get home to read the card though.”

“I suspected as much,” Aramis smiled. “Thank you for this. It means a lot to me.”

“You are still technically my employee. I didn’t feel right to leave you out. Even if I did make the gift a bit personal.”

“Let’s go home,” Aramis said. “I want to make love with you.”

“And excellent idea. You do still have two orgasms to go tonight.”

“That sounds perfect,” Aramis said, surprising Athos. Normally the prospect of back to back orgasms worried his boy, apparently not this time.

“Then let’s get out of here. I assume the car is already waiting?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis smiled.

The ride home was quick and quiet as both men mulled over his thoughts. Aramis thought the party had been a raving success, even better than last year. He hoped Athos felt the same. Athos was in agreement with him about the party but that wasn’t what was occupying his mind at the moment. No, his thoughts were all on his boy and how well he had comported himself all evening.

Aramis had not slipped up and called him Sir or Master once. Not even when Athos had surprised him by asking him to dance. His boy had remained in character as it were and had helped him keep things moving along all night. For that alone Athos felt he deserved something special and he thought he knew just the thing. 

Back at home, Aramis wasted no time in getting out of his suit. He donned his cuffs as well and picked up his leash before going looking for his Master. He found Athos sitting on the couch drink in hand.

“Don’t drink too much, Master,” Aramis reminded him gently. He didn’t want to seem like he was telling his Master what to do but he didn’t want the man to get drunk on him either. They had plans after all.

“Don’t worry, boy. I won’t,” Athos promised. “Mmm. You look good like that. You looked good in your suite, too, but I much prefer you like this.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis blushed at the compliment.

“Did you enjoy tonight?”

“Oh yes. Very much. Did you?”

“Hm. Yes. I did notice a couple of people we may need to deal with but that’s talk for another time.”

“I saw them. Don’t worry about them. They’re only obnoxious when they’ve been drinking. They know enough to keep their mouths shut.”

“Excellent,” Athos said and downed the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the table. “Come here, boy. Tell me, are you still nice and lubed?”

“Yes, Sir. I, ah, touched it up a bit when I got undressed.” 

“That’s my Aramis. Always thinking ahead.”

“I try, Sir.”

Aramis walked over and stood in front of Athos on the couch. He handed his Master his leash and bent down so Athos could attach it to his collar. He started to raise back up when Athos began tugging him forward. In no time, Aramis was straddling the other man, his knees spread wide around him.

“I want you to ride me,” Athos told him. “I want you to keep riding me until you have both your remaining orgasms. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied quickly. His cock was already hard and aching. After all their training he didn’t think coming twice would be any problem at all.

“Then get to work,” Athos told him.

That was all Aramis needed to hear. Moving back a bit to give himself room to work, he quickly undid Athos’ pants and pulled his hard cock free. Holding it in place with one hand, he spread his cheeks with the other then began to slowly sink down on it. Just the feel of it rubbing over his prostate nearly made Aramis convulse and he knew his first orgasm would not take long. 

Slowly, he began to ride, moving up and down in long, languid strokes, enjoying the feel of his Master’s cock filling him. He was right, his first orgasm was quick, his seed pumping from the flushed head of his cock to stripe Athos’ shirt. 

He sat panting for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he began to move again. This time he began to pick up speed, intent on bringing his Master off with him. Athos let him set the pace, content to sit back and watch as his beautiful boy took care of him. 

All too soon, Aramis was on the brink again. He couldn’t believe how fast he had recovered but there was no denying the feeling coiling low in his belly. “Are you close, Sir?” he panted, hoping.

“Yes...” Athos moaned as his hands came to settle on Aramis’ hips. “Fuck me, boy.”

“Ohhh...” Aramis cried out and began to move even faster. He was right on the brink and needed his Master to come first this time. “Come, Sir. Please come.”

“Yes!” Athos shouted as he began to fuck up into his boy. A few thrusts was all it took and he was slamming up hard and coming, filling his eager boy with his seed.

That was all Aramis needed. With a shout of his own he began to come again, once more striping Athos shirt though not quite as powerfully as before. When he was finally finished, he sat slumped against his lover panting hard.

“Good boy,” Athos said as he stroked Aramis’ damp hair. “Good boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Their contract was finally up. They had made it through the entire thirty days with only a few blips along the way. Both men had learned a great deal about themselves as well as each other and now it was time to discuss whether they wanted to renegotiate the contract or simply let it lapse.

“So, are you ready to talk about our contract?” Athos asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied.

“Athos,” Athos corrected. “Why don’t you go get dressed and meet me in the living room.”

Aramis nodded and headed off to do as his Master, no Athos, had bid. He returned a few minutes later fully dressed. He had taken the cuffs off but left his collar on. “I hope you don’t mind,” Aramis said as he gestured to the collar.

“Not at all. It rather tells me a lot actually. I take it you wish to continue our arrangement?”

“I do,” Aramis said firmly. “I know we had a couple of hiccups but I don’t believe I’ve ever been more content than I have these last thirty days. But what about you? Do you want to continue or would you rather call the whole thing off?”

“Being your Master is a great deal of work but it is even more rewarding. I, too, would like to continue.”

“Then let me go get a notepad from the office,” Aramis said then hurried from the room. When he returned he found Athos deep in thought so simply set the pad and pen down in front of him and sat back down.

“Thank you,” Athos said after shaking himself out of his revere. “Now let’s start with you again. Are there any changes you want to make?”

“Yes,” Aramis said then took a deep breath. “I want a permanent mark.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Athos hedged.

“Athos, I’m not Joshua. I’m not leaving.”

“I know that, but a permanent mark is still a huge step. I’ll put down that you want it but I reserve the right to decide both when and where. In the meantime, maybe we can experiment with some henna to find out what we both like best.”

“Fair enough,” Aramis conceded.

“What else?”

“I still don’t want you to use the leash outside of the apartment. I... That’s a hard limit for me. I’m sorry but I just can’t.”

“If you feel you can’t then you can’t,” Athos said noting it down. “I would like to revisit the matter from time to time, if you don’t mind.”

“That would be fine. I know you won’t try to push me into something I don’t want or aren’t ready for.”

“I give you my word, I will never do that to you. Now what else?”

“I’m still undecided on the whips. Can we call that a soft limit for now?”

“Of course. Is the strap still okay?”

“Yeah. The strap, your belt, those are both alright. Even the floggers are fine. It’s just the whip.”

“Duly noted. Is that all?”

“No sharing. Ever. Don’t even joke about that,” Aramis said seriously.

“I would never, not even as a joke. You’re mine and mine alone. Period.”

“Then I guess that’s it for me that wasn’t in the other contract. Your turn.”

“I only have a few changes. You no longer have to ask my permission for everything unless I order you to. You may act as you see fit within our established guidelines. That’s not to say I won’t ever want to play like that but it won’t be every day. Is that acceptable?”

“More than. I know I got used to it but it was still a struggle some days to remember to ask before I did things.”

“I still don’t want you taking your leash off on your own. The leash is mine to put on and take off. I don’t mind you untying it if you need to do something but no unfastening it from your collar.”

“I can live with that,” Aramis said.

“I do expect to be thanked after each orgasm and punishment. I know you were already doing this but it wasn’t officially in our contract and I want it to be.

“Speaking of punishments,” Athos continued. “The dog bed goes unless you want me to keep it as a cushion for you to kneel on at times.”

“Athos?” Aramis frowned.

“I fucked up,” Athos admitted. “When I sent you to sleep at the foot of the bed, I fucked up. I was distancing us and that is something you expressly asked me not to do. I’m sorry.”

“It was a punishment and I understood,” Aramis told him. “Keep the bed just put it back in the closet for now.”

“Alright,” Athos agreed. “I think those are my only changes. Everything else from the prior contract still stands. We both have the option to change this contract at any time, assuming it’s for a good reason of course. Now, how long do we want this one to last?”

“How long? I assumed...”

“Aramis?”

“I assumed we were talking about a permanent arrangement here not simply a contract extension.”

“Are you absolutely sure that’s what you want?” Athos asked him.

“Yes,” Aramis said firmly.

“Then that’s what it’ll be. I had hoped you might but I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t truly want.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Aramis said quickly. “I’m not ready to come out at the office yet. What are we going to tell them?”

“How about that you have taken on the responsibilities of my private PA? Assuming you want that, of course.”

“I’d like that. It would give me something to do at least and would explain my sudden departure without causing too much of a ruckus.”

“Then it’s settled, you are now officially my private PA. And don’t worry, the office will still be off limits if you ever need to go back for anything.”

“Thanks. I know it shouldn’t matter but...”

“But you’re not ready yet. Believe me, I understand. I’d rather you be honest with me about things like this than try to force yourself for my sake.”

“I just don’t want anyone giving you any grief over it.”

“You’re worried about me?” Athos asked, surprised. 

“Always,” Aramis told him. “I love you, Athos.”

“I love you, too, my Aramis,” Athos said. “Now why don’t you go and get back out of those clothes while I get this typed up?” 

Aramis stood then leaned down and kissed Athos hard on the mouth before heading to the bedroom to get undressed once more. Athos watched him go for a moment before shaking himself out of his daze and heading to their shared office.

By the time Athos came out, contract in hand, Aramis was kneeling beside the couch waiting for him. “Come sit up here,” Athos said. “You can use the furniture unless I specifically tell you not to.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he moved onto the couch next to Athos.

“Look it over good before you sign it,” Athos cautioned.

“You wouldn’t try to trick me,” Aramis said. 

“No, but I could have made a mistake,” Athos pointed out.

“I’ll double check it for you, Sir,” Aramis assured him. Aramis took his time carefully reading over each section of the contract. Satisfied, he reached out for the pen to add his name to Athos’.

“You’re sure?” Athos asked one final time.

“Absolutely,” Aramis told him firmly. 

Without another word, Athos handed the pen to Aramis and watched as his boy signed his name to the contract binding them together. He felt... well, he wasn’t sure what he felt in that moment. He was happy and worried at the same time. Being a full-time Master was a great deal of responsibility and he didn’t want to fail his boy.

“Sir?” Aramis called when he saw Athos hesitating.

“What would you like today, my Aramis? Anything at all. Name it and it’s yours.”

“Well...”

“Tell me,” Athos implored, wanting to give something to his boy for everything he had given to him.

“I want to be used,” Aramis said, blushing hotly at the admission. “By you. Not... not the machine. I mean I don’t mind if you want to use our toys or whatever just not that.”

“You want it to be my hands that bring you off, is that it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis nodded. “Your hands, your cock, your mouth. I don’t care what it is as long as it’s you.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Athos smiled. “I am going to use the spanking bench but only to hold you in place. Alright?”

“Oh yes. Anything you want is fine with me, Sir.”

“Call me Athos,” Athos instructed. “I want to hear my name on your lips. It’s been far too long.”

“Athos,” Aramis repeated. “I love you.”

“No more so than I do you, my Aramis.”

While Aramis pushed the coffee table out of the way Athos drug the spanking bench into the middle of the room. He grabbed the lube from the corner table and threw it on the floor beside the bench then motioned for Aramis to come closer.

Aramis quickly did as he was bid and moved up beside his lover. He didn’t protest as Athos bound him in place, tying his arms, legs and torso down securely. “Wait here,” Athos said with a chuckle then hurried back in the bedroom. He returned a moment later with a ball gag and Aramis’ bell in hand.

Slipping the bell into his boy’s hand, he closed it around it then moved up next to his head. “Open wide,” he said as he began working the thick rubber ball into his boy’s mouth. Once it was in place, he buckled it behind Aramis’ head, securing it.

“Exquisite,” Athos said as he moved back and took in the sight of his boy bound for his pleasure. “If I do anything you don’t like, simply ring the bell. This is meant to be for you after all.”

Aramis nodded as best he could, letting his Master know he understood and would obey. Truthfully, he didn’t think there was anything Athos could do that he would object to but he would keep his words in mind.

“So good for me,” Athos said and ran his hand down his boy’s back and between his legs. Moving between his boy’s spread legs, he leaned down and swiped his tongue over his exposed hole earning a jerk and a keen from his boy. Tightening his grip on his cheeks, he spread them wide and began to tongue his hole in earnest, licking and nibbling all around the rim.

For his part, Aramis thought he was going to lose his mind. Athos had not done anything like this in forever. It had his cock hard and aching in no time as he fought not to come without permission.

Taking pity on his boy, he finally picked up the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He warmed it before slipping his hand between his legs again and rubbing over Aramis’ spit-slick hole.

Aramis moaned in momentary relief when he felt Aramis’ fingers at his hole. He tried to spread his legs further still but his bonds held him too tightly in place for him to move. The too brief rimming had left him primed and eager for his Master’s touch.

“I know you want it,” Athos told him. “Don’t worry. I’m going to give it to you. Just be patient, pet.”

Aramis tried his best to calm down. He knew his Master would see to him if he was just patient. It was hard though with he gag in his mouth and his body tied down so tightly. It made him yearn to be touched, to feel his Master’s hands on him, stroking and petting him.

“Easy now,” Athos continued to soothe as he slid one finger deep inside of him pulling another muffled gasp from the man.

Aramis felt like his body was already on fire. The feel of Athos’ finger slowly sinking into him made his toes want to curl. Athos had pressed inside of him so _deep_ that Aramis thought he could feel it all the way between his ribs. He knew that was impossible, but the knowledge didn’t change the way it felt to him.

Soon one finger turned into two then into three. Athos was taking his time, slowly working his boy around his fingers until he was wet and slick and open. Finally, Athos deemed his boy was prepared enough and pulled his fingers free. He loved the way Aramis’ hole continued to gape even after his fingers had been removed and look a quick picture of it to show his boy later.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, boy,” Athos told him as he moved up between his legs. “You may come whenever you wish but that won’t stop me fucking you.”

Aramis nodded, unable to reply due to the gag in his mouth. To him, that sounded like Heaven even if he did know Athos was liable to be at him for hours if the mood struck him. That part didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was having his Master’s hands on him.

Lining himself up, Athos took hold of Aramis’ hips and began to press inward. He smiled when he heard his boy moan and pressed in deeper still. Soon he had bottomed out and Aramis was moaning near constantly. 

“That’s my boy,” Athos encouraged him. “Let me hear you. Show me how good I make you feel.”

Aramis tried to talk around the gag but it came out an indecipherable mumble. Instead, he settled for nodding his head as vigorously as he could, anything to convey just how much he was enjoying things.

Athos began to fuck him then, slowly at first then picking up speed. He angled his hips so that his cock brushed over Aramis’ prostate constantly. He felt his boy start to shake and picked up speed again, determined to make him come. A few minutes later he got his wish as Aramis cried out around the gag, his body seizing up as he found his release.

True to his word, Athos didn’t stop fucking him. He slowed down for a few minutes but was soon fucking him as he had been before with long, hard strokes that bottomed out every time. It didn’t take long before Aramis was moaning around the gag again and Athos tightened his grip on his hips as he continued fucking into him.

“What is it, boy?” Athos panted. “Do you want it harder? Is that it?”

Aramis nodded briskly, letting his Master know he did indeed want it harder. That was good enough for Athos. Holding his hips hard enough to bruise, Athos began to slam into him. “So fucking _tight_ ,” Athos moaned as he continued to slam into his boy. 

Wanting Aramis to come again before he did, Athos reached down and took hold of him by the balls. He wasn’t rough, merely tugging on them slightly then rolling them in his hand. As he thought, it was the impetus Aramis needed and his boy shouted around the gag as he came for the second time.

This time when Aramis came Athos didn’t hold himself back. Releasing his balls, he clutched at him again and began fucking him hard and fast. A few minutes later, it was Athos’ turn to sink his hand into Aramis’ hair and cry out as he began to come deep inside his boy.

When it was over, Athos carefully withdrew then began untying Aramis. Once his boy was free, he helped him to his feet and into the shower to clean up. He took his time bathing him, enjoying the feel of Aramis’ hard body under his hands. When their shower was finished, Athos helped Aramis into bed then lay down beside him. Pulling him close, he arranged him so Aramis’ head was resting on his shoulder. Soon, both men were sound asleep.

End.


End file.
